As primas Granger
by Jessy Granger e Tina Granger
Summary: Um certo número de alunos é transferido de Tupã, p Hogwarts, após um ataque de Voldemort à essa escola. Mione enlouquece com suas primas, que são brasileiras,que ficam na sua casa enquanto as aulas não começam. Quem são Galinaço, Vampira, Pimenta, India e
1. O começo

**AS primas ranger**

**Capitulo I Voldemort no Brasil**

Em agosto, Hermione recebeu uma visita inesperada. Alias, duas visitas. Suas primas brasileiras, Jéssyka Kristina e Maria Kristina Granger, iriam começar a estudar na Inglaterra. Seu tio, Michel Granger, havia mandado uma carta, afirmando querer que elas travassem novos conhecimentos, novas amizades...

Em uma conversa telefônica, por fim, confessara para o irmão, que não conseguia mais controlá-las, e por isso, as estava mandando para um colégio interno. O senhor Granger logo percebeu o motivo: inseparáveis, as sobrinhas gostavam muito de festas, garotos, e embora demonstrassem adorar os tios e a prima,faziam segredo absoluto sobre a escola aonde iriam, entre muitos risos.

Ambas eram de estatura mediana, com a mesma tatuagem, o símbolo mandarim da amizade, na parte de trás do pescoço.

Maria Kristina possuía os olhos verdes, os cabelos negros, e cacheados, sempre os mantinha em um coque, com algumas mechas encaracoladas soltas. Usava óculos de aros finos, dourados, e argolas com um coração, um trevo e uma cruz pendurados. Preferia que a chamassem de Tina e gostava de ler.

Jessyka Kristina possuía os olhos azuis, os cabelos castanhos, lisos, geralmente presos num rabo de cavalo, e gostava de esportes (especialmente dos radicais). As meninas haviam enchido a casa dos Granger com o seu barulho, especialmente, após as saídas do casal, colocando Cd´s brasileiros, no volume máximo, que fazia Hermione ficar furiosa e as primas estourarem em gargalhadas, quando ela reclamava.

Hermione já não suportava as primas, quando duas semanas antes do início das aulas, ela recebeu uma carta de Rony, convidando-a para uma conversa em uma lanchonete trouxa. Feliz, ela aceitou, e no dia marcado acordou cedo. Suas primas já haviam saído (ou não haviam dormido em casa), então, como já conhecia a fama e comportamento das meninas, saiu de casa, despreocupada e aliviada de não encontrá-las.

Quando chegou lá, logo reconheceu Harry e Rony. Os meninos logo se levantaram, e quando Rony a estava abraçando, ela escutou as risadas inconfundíveis das primas.

Ambas vestiam-se com as roupas da noite anterior, quando haviam saído para dar uma volta. Antes que elas falassem alguma coisa, Hermione disparou:

- Onde foi que as senhoritas dormiram essa noite? Custava usar o telefone para avisar que iriam dormir fora?

Tina com um sorriso,replicou insolente, com um brilho no olhar que fez Hermione ficar vermelha.

- E quem lhe garante que dormimos? A noite estava muito agradável para nos abandonarmos nos braços de Morfeu.

- Mas não eram Pierre e Henry os nomes dos garotos com quem... – Jessy parecia confusa.

- Cala a boca! – Tina sussurrou, mais vermelha que Hermione.

- Vocês duas não têm vergonha na cara? Papai queria ligar para a polícia, mas mamãe não deixou, já que...

- Hermione, se você fizesse o que fizemos a noite inteira, estaria calminha, calminha. – Jessy balançou as mãos, conseguindo irritar Hermione ainda mais.

Tina intrometeu-se.

- Mas isso não é importante. O importante agora é sabermos se você vai nos apresentar ou não o seu namorado? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu não tenho namorado. – Jessy e Tina olharam-se rindo. E conversando em português:

- Eu te disse que achava que ela era "sapatona".

- Eu não queria acreditar, mas pelo visto...- as duas riram mais forte.

- O que estão falando? – o fato de falarem dela em outra língua, sem disfarçar, a deixava furiosa.

- Jessy estava me lembrando que... – ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto cutucava a irmã, que com a maior cara de pau, completou:

- Precisamos comprar os materiais escolares. Ou você se esqueceu que as aulas começam daqui a duas semanas?

- Eu não vejo a hora disso acontecer, já que vou me livrar de vocês.

Tina, rindo, colocou a mão no peito.

- Faço minha as suas palavras... Até mais, priminha. Tchauzinho – falou bem arrastado, acenando para Rony e Harry. – _Guris._

Jessy deu uma risadinha, e imitou a irmã. Elas saíram em seguida sem perceber que Hermione agarrou o saleiro para jogá-lo em cima das duas, sendo impedida por Rony, assustado com aquele comportamento.

- Calma Mione! O que quer que essas garotas tenham feito, certamente não é o saleiro que está provocando isso.

Imediatamente Hermione o encarou.

- Quem é você? O que fez com Rony?

Harry riu.

- Ele apenas está tentando agir como uma certa monitora, que _nunca_ deixa nada a abalar.

- Pois depois de duas semanas com essas duas, até o professor Dudemblore iria perder a paciência por qualquer coisa - Hermione sentou-se, enquanto Rony e Harry erguiam as sobrancelhas.

- Elas são tão ruins assim? – Harry parecia não acreditar.

- Piores. Até Fred e Jorge são anjos perto delas – a idéia de Fred e Jorge "anjos" era tão engraçada que Harry e Rony estouraram em gargalhadas. Até Hermione entrou no clima, rindo também.

A partir daí, a conversa começou a ficar leve, enquanto eles matavam as saudades, Hermione percebeu que Harry estava um pouco tenso.

Rony contava o que estava achando do mundo trouxa, já que estava ficando duas semanas com Harry na casa dos Dursley, fato esse muito comemorado por Harry.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Mione levantou-se. Os rapazes, imediatamente fizeram o mesmo.

- Onde você vai? Podemos ir junto? - Rony falou impulsivamente. Rápido demais, pois Mione lançou-lhe um olhar parecido com o que fuzilara as primas.

- Por qual razão vocês querem ir ao banheiro comigo? - ela indagou. - Vão me explicar direitinho, quando eu voltar. E não pensem em sumir.

Quando Mione se afastou, os dois desabaram nas cadeiras.

- Ela vai engolir se inventarmos qualquer coisa?

- Desde quando Hermione é retardada? A melhor saída é contarmos a ela o que sabemos, _como_ sabemos, e não nos preocuparmos mais, por enquanto... - Harry calou-se ao ver uma garota, que usava uma jaqueta _jeans_ e uma minissaia plissada sentar-se na cadeira onde Mione estava. Parecia estar um pouco constrangida, e começou falar, antes que os rapazes a questionassem.

- Desculpem por sentar assim, sem pedir licença, mas é que ambos poderiam me ajudar? - ela fez uma careta. Pedir ajuda não era o seu forte.

- Claro, o que é? - Rony se surpreendeu com a rápida concordância de Harry; Embora a garota fosse bonita, com o corpo bonito, Harry parecia estar sendo outra pessoa. A garota deu um sorriso aliviado.

- Bom, antes de mais nada, obrigada. Meu nome é Heloisa Samantha, e hoje, sem querer, eu peguei o diário do meu irmão... O pior, é que só percebi isso, quando já tinha chegado aqui, e quando aquelas _loucas_ o pegaram e começaram a ler.

- O seu irmão por acaso é fadinha? - Rony recebeu um olhar frio, atravessado, que o fez arrepiar.

- E começaram a tirar sarro da minha cara, já que lá tem o nome de uma garota, rodeado por um coração flechado. E o meu irmão _não_ é fadinha, ele é apenas romântico _e _atencioso.

- E você quer que nós a ajudemos a pegar o diário de volta?

- Sim e não.

- Sim e não? Desculpe, não deu para entender.

- Bem, elas me fizeram um desafio: se eu conseguisse seu telefone e fizesse mais uma coisa, me devolveriam o diário.

- Estou começando a ter medo disso - Harry brincou.

- Você não precisa ter medo. Ao contrário _dele_ - Heloísa afastou o cabelo negro, que chegava quase na cintura, do rosto. - O desafio é beijá-lo - havia uma certa malícia nos olhos negros, que fez Harry sorrir.

- Bem, Rony, está nas suas mãos - o ruivo olhou para ele, sem entender. Quando Harry recomeçou a falar, percebeu que a garota fazia força para não rir da situação deles. - Se você quiser ajudar essa garota, vai ter que beijá-la, e eu simplesmente vou dar o meu número de telefone.

Rony revirou os olhos.

- Como eu posso ajudar? Beijando uma garota, que embora com um corpo fenomenal não me atrai nem um pouquinho?

Ela mostrou a língua para Rony, que ficou vermelho.

- Depois é o meu irmão que é fadinha! – ela se virou para Harry. – Pelo visto você vai ter que tomar essa decisão.

- Ei, estão falando de mim! – Rony protestou. Heloísa o olhou como se dissesse "_retardado_!".

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Amaria pegar no pé de Rony, mas percebeu que não seria uma boa hora para isso. Tossiu, tentando disfarçar a risada, mas não obteve sucesso, recebendo um olhar divertido da garota e um olhar atravessado de Rony.

- Bom, eu não sei o que dizer, então...

- Que tal mandar essa garota ir ver o crepúsculo?

- Retardado ao quadrado. – Heloísa deixou escapar, em um murmúrio. Rony e ela encaram-se, furiosos.

- Como você pretende me obrigar a beijá-la?

- Se eu pudesse, lhe daria um bom soco na cara, alguns chutes e esqueceria da sua existência corpórea. Mas, como não posso... o que você sugere? – ela virou-se para Harry, que balançou os ombros.

- Se conseguir vencer o desafio, eu te ajudo a... – Harry ficou de boca aberta, quando a garota praticamente saltou sobre a mesa, pegou o rosto de Rony e tascou-lhe um beijo, que fez Rony piscar os olhos.

- Ei, isso é...

- Um beijo. – Rony gelou ao escutar a voz de Hermione. A garota a olhou, e saltou no instante seguinte.

- Bem, a minha parte eu já fiz. Pode me dizer o seu nome agora?

- Harry Potter e o meu número é... – a garota tinha um certo olhar abobado que fez Harry se perguntar se a mesma não seria uma bruxa. – escutou o que eu disse?

- Ah, sim. Desculpe. É que quando a minha pele corre perigo, meu instinto de sobrevivência grita por comida... Bom, tchau. Boas aulas! – acenando, ela voltou para a mesa, onde duas garotas estavam rindo. Heloísa parecia estar distraída, e observava com discrição a mesa deles. Hermione parecia outra: mantinha a voz sobre controle, mas tinha um brilho muito perigoso no olhar.

- Ótimo, agora que tal vocês me contarem o que aconteceu?

- Bem, quando você saiu, essa garota, sentou-se e disse que se chama...

- Estava me referindo a Voldemort. _Você não tem que me dar nenhuma explicação sobre essa garota._ – o fato de Hermione frisar cada uma das palavras, fez Rony gelar. Ela estava muito além de furiosa.

- Vamos para sua casa, que é um lugar mais calmo para conversar. – Harry propôs.

- Não esperem isso com as minhas primas lá. – Hermione resmungou. Os rapazes riram.

Quando estavam saindo da lanchonete, Mione se virou, e deu um passo em falso. Estava quase caindo, quando foi amparada por trás. Havia fechado os olhos com força, esperando o chão bater, ou um dos amigos a amparar. Mas não. Foi segurada por trás.

Abrindo os olhos, viu um par de olhos muito azuis, lhe causando um arrepio, dada a intensidade com que a fitavam. Delicadamente, ele a ajudou a endireitar-se, e quando falou, Mione reconheceu quem era.

- Devia tomar cuidado por onde anda, Hermione. Se os incompetentes dos seus amigos não conseguem nem mesmo lhe ajudar a evitar uma queda, certamente não vão poder ajudá-la quando o Lord quiser eliminar os bruxos nascidos trouxas. – ele mantinha um sorriso debochado para Rony e Harry. Quando a olhou novamente, mantinha uma expressão calma. – Até mais, Hermione.

- Hanson, se encostar um dedo na nossa amiga...

- Potter, Weasley. Dêem licença. Eu tenho que me encontrar com uma pessoa, que esta aí dentro. – ele fechou ligeiramente os olhos. O tom de voz era como se explicasse para uma criança que dois mais dois é igual a quatro. Os Grifinórios fecharam ainda mais a cara.

- Harry e Rony, vocês o escutaram?

- Obrigado Hermione, – Henry Hanson pegou na mão da garota e a beijou. – mas creio que seus amigos, só compreendam as palavras com brutalidade. Palito e Cicatriz dêem o fora. – ele assumiu uma postura arrogante. Henry Hanson era Sonserino, e embora não costumasse entrar nas rixas entre sonserinos e grifinórios, quando entrava em uma delas, geralmente obrigava três ou quatro alunos a irem para a enfermaria.

Os grifinórios saíram da porta, deixando Hanson passar. O clima entre os amigos estava pesado.

Rony ainda observava as ruas com curiosidade. Ao escutar um comentário, sobre semáforos, Hermione deu-lhe um beliscão, que o calou até a casa dela. Mione morava em um bairro afastado do centro de Londres, em uma casa de fachada azul com branco, com dois pisos e grades brancas. Harry deu uma risadinha ao ver a casa, afirmando que ela parecia-se com a casa dos tios.

Após os três entrarem, Mione ofereceu um chá gelado e os três sentaram, na sala. Rony olhava tudo, com fingida curiosidade, e por fim, pediu a Hermione para ver o resto da casa. Quando olharam o quarto da mesma, se surpreenderam com a bagunça existente, especialmente com os apetrechos que Jessy e Tina haviam deixado lá: um skate, o seu par de rollers, e cerca de duas dúzias de livros e CDs, entre roupas espalhadas.

- Essas índias deixam tudo bagunçado. – Mione resmungou

- Essas o quê? – Harry e Rony perguntaram juntos.

- Índias. Nativas do Brasil. Bom, o que queriam me dizer? – ela se sentou em um canto da cama.

- É sobre Voldemort. – Harry entrou no assunto. Já não dava para adiar mais. – Semana passada, ele junto com um grupo de comensais, entraram na Escola de Bruxaria Tupã, que fica numa ilha do Brasil.

- E por que ele fez isso? - Hermione não compreendeu.

- Parece que ele está atrás de um grupo de jovens. E esses vão começas a estudar esse ano em Hogwarts, transferidos da escola do Brasil. Aparentemente, fazem parte de algum plano de Voldemort, para destruir Dumbledore e Harry. – Rony continuou. – Era para eles estarem na escola durante o ataque, mas tinham saído cerca de dois dias antes, sem permissão. Eram 15 alunos.

- E não existe uma lista com os nomes dos alunos?

- Esse é outro problema, Mione. – Harry parecia cansado. Não vinha dormindo bem há duas semanas, entre pesadelos com Sirius e Voldemort e sua cicatriz que não parava de doer. Não era uma dor forte, mas um latejar constante e persistente. – A lista com os nomes foi destruída, e os envolvidos na transferência ou estão mortos ou com a memória tão danificada que estão em uma hospital feito o ST Mungus. Os alunos se recusaram a dar os nomes dos colegas. Mas sabemos de uma coisa: parece que outro tanto de alunos, ia ir para lá.

- Quem?

- Apenas conseguimos descobrir o seu nome e o de Malfoy. – Rony respondeu, de mau humor. Depois que se encontraram com Hanson, o humor de Rony não havia se recuperado.

- O quê? – o choque de Mione não seria tanto se aparecesse um trasgo na sua frente agora. – Eu vou ser transferida para uma escola, em um país onde não tenho a menor idéia de como me comportar... Eu não sei português...

Mione sentou-se. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava perdida.

- E agora?

- E agora? – Harry repetiu. - Você vai para a Toca. o sr Weasley nos deu recomendações para que a levássemos para lá, em segurança. Especialmente porque a Ordem esta nos seguindo, desde que voltei da escola. – não conseguiu esconder um sorriso. – E além do mais, vai ser divertido.

- Eu preciso avisar meus pais. – Mione levantou-se. - E eles só vão voltar à noite.

- Pode usar a Edwiges

- Deixe um recado com as suas primas, se for necessário, Mione, mas não podemos perder tempo. - Rony resmungou. Os três saltaram quando escutaram a porta bater com um estrondo.

- O que foi isso? - Harry puxou a varinha. Proteção nunca era demais.

- Eu não... – escutaram a voz de Tina gritando com Jessy.

– São as minhas primas. Eu vou dizer para elas abaixarem o volume de voz.

Mione saiu decidida a botar ordem, mas quando escutou Tina parou.

- Não devia ter dito a Luciano que vamos estudar aqui na Inglaterra. Ele vai ir correndo contar para você-sabe-quem onde estamos!

- Se eu não contasse, ele iria nos seguir... e a sua idéia idiota de nos levar a uma livraria comum, não é exatamente o despiste comum.

- De certo que não! Luciano sabe que você adora canetas, e essa ridícula que comprou com uma indiazinha e os lápis com desenhos de ocas e índios, e depois quer quebrar a cara de Hermione!

- Mas eu comprei justamente para dar para ela, tchê! – Jessy reclamou. – Pior, é a sua implicância com Chris!

- Eu tenho os meus motivos! – Tina gritou, parecendo mais brava.

- E que malditos motivos são esses? Até o começo desse ano, você suspirava por ele, quando não o tentava matar, estava estudando pelos cantos.

- Quer saber mesmo? Pois bem: Christopher apostou, não consegui escutar o quê, que iria me conquistar, até o fim do ano.

- Então essa aposta ele já ganhou. – Jessy falou calmamente. Hermione escutou alguma coisa ser quebrada. – Hei, não precisa me matar!

- Se tiver juízo, Jessy, vai ficar de boca fechada!

- E se você tiver coragem, vai ir atrás de Chris e vai... hei, fique exatamente aí!- Mione, curiosa, desceu, com Harry e Rony atrás. Ao chegarem, viram Tina correndo atrás de Jessy. Quando esta subiu pelo sofá, a irmã, foi atrás, e continuou a perseguição.

Tina, atirando-se ao chão, conseguiu derrubar Jessy, e esta rindo, batia as mãos no chão.

- Tá legal, eu desisto! – Tina parou de fazer cócegas e ambas suspiraram. – Mas você devia procurá-lo.

- Sem chance. Se eu procurá-lo, vou enfiar um soco na cara dele e um chute no meio...

- Já entendi. – Jessy parou de rir, mas mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Onde vocês pensam que estão? – Mione falou. Jessy e Tina erguem-se o suficiente para ver a expressão de fúria reprimida.

Olhando em volta, Jessy respondeu.

- Na sua casa, ora essa. - tinha a expressão mais inocente do mundo.

- Exatamente. Na **_minha_** casa. Portanto, podem levantarem-se daí, e começarem a arrumar.

- Escute sargento, será que as pobres soldadas não teriam direito a defesa?- Tina colocou as mãos na cabeça, enquanto fechava os olhos com força. Quando os abriu, Mione continuava com a expressão severa.

- Ah, é claro. Daí as madames vão querer tomar banho...

- Isso não é anti-higiênico, sabia? – Jessy falou, para que Mione a ouvisse. Mione continuou, como se não tivesse escutado.

- E depois ir dormir.

-Precisamos recuperar as nossas forças, já que a noite foi agitada. – Tina sorriu

- Lógico que podem fazer isso... – Jessy e Tina se olharam, rindo quando Mione completou - depois de arrumarem as bagunças que fizeram aqui e no _meu_ quarto!

- Tá, mas tem uma condição básica, que você não cumpriu até agora. – Tina sentou-se com a máxima dignidade que encontrou, já que a saia que usava, havia subido, revelando boa parte das coxas. – Você não apresentou os seus "amigos". – Tina ergueu a sobrancelha,enquanto mirava Harry.

Percebeu a cicatriz na testa. Uma Maldição Imperdoável havia sido aplicada nele. Congelou por dentro, ao imaginar qual delas seria, se a _Imperius_, ou a _Cruciatus_.

- Eu posso apresentá-los... depois! – pegou Harry e Rony pelos braços e os levou para a cozinha. Resmungando, Jessy levantou.

- Ninguém merece! E ainda por cima... hei, rainha da Inglaterra, será que da para me ajudar? – jogou uma almofada na irmã.

- Percebeu a cicatriz do moreno?- perguntou olhando para a porta da cozinha.

- Percebi. É um raio, o que prova que ele provavelmente foi atingido pela maldição _Cruciatus_.

- Um trouxa sendo atingido pela...

- Escuta, será que nesse seu cérebro de computador não entram certas informações básicas, tipo: há vários anos aqui, nessa ilha, havia um bruxo, conhecido como "Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado" e que tinha diversos seguidores, que se denominavam Comensais da Morte. Eles matavam e torturavam bruxos e _trouxas_... Entrou o cartão? - bateu com o punho fechado na própria testa.

- Eu não me esqueci, está bem? Só o que me surpreendeu foi que um amigo de Hermione tenha sido tortura...

- Aham – Jessy tossiu, quando Mione saiu. Olhando para Tina, ela percebeu a expressão pensativa da prima.

- O que foi? – Hermione ficou curiosa.

- Nada de contas... – Tina respondeu. Hermione as olhou por um instante e então subiu novamente. As brasileiras começaram a arrumar rapidamente a bagunça que haviam feito: algumas cadeiras fora do lugar, as almofadas no chão, e guardar os cacos do vaso que Tina jogara em Jessy.

- Oh, rainha, pega aí, vai.. – disse Jessy, no momento em que jogava uma almofada na irmã. Com expressão risonha, Jessy prestava atenção na escada. Quando percebeu que Mione estava descendo, deu uma piscadinha para a irmã.

- Tina... – ela arrastou bastante o nome da irmã. – tu viu aqueles dois pecados? – Mione parou no meio da escada - Aquele moreno de olhos verdes? – Jessy suspirou.

- E o ruivo com olhos de chocolate? E aquelas sardas? – Tina imitou a irmã. - Eu me divertiria beijando uma a uma...

- E o moreno? Viu o tamanho das mãos dele?

- E o que a mão tem a ver com...

- Quanto maior for o tamanho da mão, maior vai ser o tamanho do... – Tina virou o rosto para o lado, sufocando uma risada. Quando percebeu que os garotos que acompanhavam a prima, estavam na sala, as observando sem ação. O ruivo, totalmente vermelho, não conseguiu distinguir o que era cabelo ou pele do rosto. O moreno, à medida que Jessy ia falando, ficava na mesma situação. – pé!

Tina estourou na gargalhada, ainda mais pelas expressões constrangidas nos rostos dos adolescentes. Mione desceu as escadas, lançando um olhar para as primas que as fez rir mais ainda. Praticamente jogou os amigos dentro da cozinha, e as irmãs subiram para o quarto. Quando viram a bagunça que tinham feito, Tina praticamente correu para o banheiro, se trancando.

- Eu tomo banho primeiro! – gritou, quando tinha a porta fechada.

- Ninguém merece...- enquanto esperava, Jessy começou a arrumar o quarto. Tina saiu do banheiro, observando o quarto com atenção.

- Achei que ia esperar para que eu te ajudasse... – começou a tirar os grampos do cabelos.

- Resolvi fazer alguma coisa de útil até que saísse... ... Eta banhinho demorado!

- Fazer o quê? Precisava relaxar, depois de uma noite como a de ontem... - elas se encararam e riram de novo.

- Mas foi divertido, não foi? Acho que a Tiazinha vai se matar, antes de querer ir atrás de nós, novamente.

- Nós? Escuta cara-pálida, não sei o que fez para ela, mas acho melhor abrir o bico rapidinho.

- Jessy, estamos juntas quase que 24 horas por dia, nos últimos 5 anos. O que eu poderia ter feito para ela? E eu juro, na frente de mamãe, se for preciso, que não sei o que aquela maluca queria comigo... e passo com louvor.

- Bem, se está disposta a passar pelo detector de mentiras Ana Granger, é porque é verdade. –Jessy ficou pensativa por um instante. - Tina, acho que vou tomar o meu banho. _Não arrume confusões enquanto isso_, está bem? – riu quando Tina bateu continência, e murmurou um _"maluca"_ enquanto entrava no banheiro. Tina já dormia, na sua camisola longa rosa bebê, quando ela voltou, o seu ronco dando provas disso.

Jessy vestiu a camiseta preta que usava para dormir, com a frase estampada: "Só gatinhas podem me usar" em pink. Deitou e logo adormeceu. As duas não perceberam Mione entrando no quarto, nem tirando as suas coisas, para ficar duas semanas na casa de Rony.

Ela estava ansiosa para que as aulas começassem. Mal sabia ela, que esse era o pensamento das três garotas Granger.

**Capitulo 2**

**Descoberta**

As duas semanas seguintes, até o inicio das aulas voaram. Mione estava contente em saber que Rony ia ser o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, realizando assim um dos sonhos do rapaz.

Já estavam no trem há pelo menos meia hora, acomodados. Com menos "crianças" para levarem até o trem, Molly e Arthur Weasley os levaram mais cedo,com medo que algo pudesse acontecer com os jovens. Hermione estava contente, especialmente porque não iria rever as primas, pelo menos até o Natal.

Harry a advertira para não pensar daquela forma, já que ambas pareceram boa gente, apesar de um tanto... atrevidas.

- Graças a Deus, vou me livrar delas. – Mione repetiu sorrindo.

- Ai, priminha, não diga que tudo isso é saudade de nós. – Jessy apareceu atrás dela, queixando-se com voz melosa.

- Ah, não, não pode ser! - Mione virou-se para ela. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Estou olhando para ver se tem espaço para mais duas pessoas, mas pelo visto, não tem.

- Eu perguntei o que está fazendo no trem!

- Ah, isso. – Jessy tinha os cabelos soltos, e uma mecha havia caído no rosto. Jessy o jogou para trás, antes de responder. – Vamos para Hogwarts e como...

- Hogwarts? Você é uma bruxa?– seu cérebro parecia não acompanhar a explicação.

- E você queria que fôssemos o que? Lagartixas? – Tina apareceu na porta. Seu rosto demonstrava um mal-humor terrível.

- Você também? – Mione arregalou os olhos. Se agüentar uma delas seria ruim, as duas... Não queria nem pensar.

- Ora priminha, não precisa ficar exultante... Só vamos estudar um ano aqui. – Tina falou com ironia.

- Ah, Tina você eu não sei, mas eu só volto para Tupã caso minhas expectativas não sejam correspondidas. – disse Jessy olhando para Harry e Rony com um sorrisinho que os deixou mais vermelhos que no dia antecedente.

- Jessy vem! - Tina mal-humorada se dirigiu à porta.

- Ninguém merece! – Jessy disse, se dirigindo à porta. Nisso apareceu uma pilha de malas, com uma gaiola vazia, oscilante na parte de cima.

- Tina, quer que eu enfie onde essas malas? – a respiração ofegante acompanhou essas palavras.

- Quer que eu realmente _diga_ onde deve enfiá-las? – Tina colocou a mão na cintura. Respirando rápido, Tina parecia um touro pronto para avançar.

- Calma, meu anjo... Eu só quis dizer, que não sei onde colocá-las. - a voz apaziguadora pareceu ter enfurecido Tina ainda mais.

- Não sou seu anjo... Pode largar as coisas aí que nós nos viramos!

- Eu disse que levaria e posso ser tão cabeça-dura quanto você.

- Desisto! – Tina saiu da cabine resmungando. Jessy não conteve uma risada ao escutar o comentário.

- O dia que conseguir entender essa daí, eu viro monge tibetano! – a voz de Draco estava diferente, com um certo toque de humor.

- Então reze para isso nunca acontecer, Malfoy... Aliás, não fica tão ruim assim o nome, não acha?

- Não concordo, senhorita _Granger_... Mas vocês bem que podiam ter comprado uma coruja junto para não ter uma gaiola vazia ocupando espaço, não é? – mais um acesso de riso de Jessy.

- Esquece... Como diz a Tina, loiros e neurônios nunca se encontram...

- Vou fingir que não escutei esse comentário infeliz... Ainda mais que ele saiu de uma boca tão... – eles continuaram a conversar conforme se afastavam da cabine.

Mione olhava para a porta surpresa. _Malfoy_? Malfoy estava carregando as malas das primas, e além de insultado, estava rindo disso? Olhou para Rony e Harry, percebendo que eles também estavam com os queixos no chão.

- Malfoy sendo desprezado por Tina... Eu tenho que ver isso agora! – os três se levantaram e correram para fora, a tempo de ver o cabelo platinado de Malfoy entrar numa cabine.

**Capitulo 03**

**A viagem**

Quando chegaram lá, perceberam que Tina estava sentada, mandando. O pobre coitado (nunca teriam pensado que pensariam em Malfoy dessa maneira) estava em pé, arrumando as malas, de costas para eles, percebendo que o garoto era mais alto que Draco e tinha o cabelo mais comprido.

- Esse não é o Draco. – Mione falou, tendo um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Como você sabe? – Rony a olhou.

- Esse daí é muito mais bonito que Draco. – as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas, e Harry riu.

- Terminei, não acha que mereço um pagamento? - o garoto se aproximou de Tina, que deu uma imitação de sorriso. Quando se inclinou, Tina o empurrou.

- Nem vem seu galinha. Quando eu quiser te beijar, me matem, que já enlouqueci.

- Serve eu? – Jessy perguntou rindo.

- Serve... Claro que serve... – ele tinha uma expressão inocente o rosto. Jessy deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Fecha os olhos, então. – Jessy puxou o rosto dele, que fechou os olhos. Quando estava a poucos centímetros, virou o rosto e o beijou na bochecha. E agradeceu. – Obrigada gatinho.

- Assim não vale... – Chris reclamou.

- Como assim não vale? Tu disse que queria um beijo. E eu te dei um beijo. – Jessy se defendeu.

- Não era desse tipo de beijo que eu estava falando... paciência. – deu de ombros, com um ar malicioso.

- Pode ir agora. – Tina o expulsou. Ele fez uma cara de coitado.

- Bom... Se você não quer a minha humilde presença, estou indo... Com o coração na mão.

- E desde quando Christopher Galinha Malfoy tem coração?

- Não é galinha, é Bryan, Tina. Christopher Bryan Malfoy. E se você quiser, posso ser o seu amorzinho... – Jessy sufocou uma risada. Até quando Chris iria se humilhar daquele jeito? Tina não costumava ser **_muito_** vingativa, mas com essa história, estava se colocando em maus apuros, especialmente com o orgulho dele.

- Muito bem, Chris, quer ser gentil comigo suma da minha frente! – ela resmungou. Chris apertou a mão de Jessy, deu dois beijos, um em cada bochecha e se aproximou de Tina. – Nem vem, violão! – ela mostrou o punho fechado. Chris pegou a sua mão e falou.

- Essa cor fica muito bonita em você, especialmente se ficar na Grifinória. – deu um sorriso quando ela estreitou os olhos. - Ok, estou me mandando. Mas melhore logo esse humor, antes da seleção. Não quero te ver na Sonserina por causa disso. Se bem que esse risco você não corre, já que é sangue-ruim, como... – Christopher não terminou a frase, sendo praticamente chutado para fora da cabine pelas duas meninas, caindo em cima do trio que assistia atônito à cena que se desenrolava.

- Saia daqui e não se atreva a voltar. – até Jessy tinha os olhos faiscantes de raiva. – Seu sangue-podre!

Bateram a porta com um estrondo.

- Não são sangue-ruins... São gênios ruins, isso sim... – Chris resmungou, enquanto massageava o cotovelo direito. Sorriu quando percebeu que tinha esbarrado e caído em cima de uma garota. – Desculpe-me, eu não havia percebido que um anjo, melhor dizendo, que uma anja estava na porta...

- Será que não dá para levantar, idiota? – Rony parecia ter contraído o humor de Tina.

- Desculpe, senhor Sensibilidade, mas não ouvi a anja reclamando... – Chris começou a se levantar, fazendo caretas pelas pontadas de dor.

- O que aconteceu Chris? – uma garota com a pele cor de cobre, cabelos negros, lisos até o meio das costas com uma franjinha quase cobrindo os olhos perguntou. Ela possuía diversos colares de em volta do pescoço.

- Oi, Índia. Nada de mais, só os terremotos Granger... Acho que pisei outra vez na ferida.

- Você também não gosta quando elas te chamam de sangue-podre, então estão quites. – ela olhou cautelosa para o trio que se levantava. – E quem são eles? Seus amigos?

- Não... Acabei de cair em cima dessa anja, e estava tentando ganhar uma volta ao redor do paraíso, se não tivesse esse cabeça de fósforo para atrapalhar. – deu um tapa na boca ao perceber o que dissera. – Não vai contar para Tina o que eu falei, vai? É capaz dela arranjar uma pinça e arrancar todos os fios do meu corpo, no humor que está!

- Você merece, ainda mais sabendo que ela tem esse problema de humor pela manhã, e viagens.

- Ela tem problema de humor pela manhã, tarde e noite. – ele resmungou num muxoxo.

- E é a melhor batedora que Tupã já teve como aluna.

- Por que acha que prefiro ser amigo dela? – ele exibia novamente um sorriso _inocente._ – Afinal, de inimigo já basta o Paulo.

- O Trasgo vai amar saber que você não o esqueceu. – Jessy tinha aberto a porta e o encarava com uma certa malícia, apesar do mau-humor. – Afinal de contas, o triângulo amoroso com o Lulu finalmente vai ter continuidade, quando você voltar dentro de uma caixa de fósforos. Isso se sobrar tudo isso.

- Pisa mas não esculacha, por favor, Jessy. Como está a Pimenta?

- Ardida. E eu também estou brava com você.

- Que meda.- ele fingiu tremer. - Sabe, não vou conseguir dormir, tremendo de medo, achando que a Vampira vai ir até o meu quarto e vai sugar todo o meu sangue...

- Chris... Só se for para chupar sangue-podre! – Jessy gritou, enquanto puxava a morena para dentro, com as bagagens dela. – Convencido, arrogante, Galinaço!

- Galináceo.- Tina corrigiu, enquanto procurava uma poção na frasqueira. O antigo professor de poções delas, Henrique, havia lhe cedido alguns frascos com uma poção do sono, como presente de despedida, já que ela praticamente vomitava durante longas viagens.

- Eu xingo aquele imbecil do jeito que quiser, e depois, ele foi inscrito desse jeito.

- _Você_ o inscreveu desse jeito. – Tainá sorriu ao ver a carranca que Tina fez. Jessy parecia ter prazer em escrever as palavras de modo errado, especialmente quando algum texto ia parar na mão da irmã. Tina já reclamara diversas vezes que acabaria tendo uma úlcera corrigindo os erros de Vampira.

- Se usasse um dicionário de vez em quando, eu não teria problemas de estômago.

- Para alguém com um estômago de avestruz, você reclama demais.

- Alguém tem que botar ordem. – as duas outras fizeram caras de espanto, antes de cair na gargalhada. Tina achou o que procurava, um frasquinho azul, com rolha. – O que foi? Não era para ser engraçado. – reclamou quando Tainá lhe disse que ela era a última pessoa que podia "botar ordem".

- Bom, o trem parte em cinco, quatro, - Jessy começou a cronometrar o tempo que faltava, enquanto Tina tomou todo o conteúdo do vidro. Ficou zonza e encostando-se no banco, adormeceu. – zero! – Tainá e ela riram quando começaram a escutar os roncos de Tina. Ela tinha esse problema, e embora tivesse ido a diversos médicos, tanto bruxos como trouxas, não conseguira resolver.

- Eu não acredito... Depois de tanto tempo, eu já devia ter me acostumado, mas esse ronco é demais! – Jessy reclamou. Tainá estourou numa gargalhada.

- Pois saiba, que quando estamos de férias, costumo ter insônia, por conta da _falta_ de ronco.

O queixo de Jessy caiu.

- Como é? Ficou viciada no ronco da Tina? – fez uma cruz e fingiu se afastar. – Sai que eu gosto de homem, tá? Maluca, vai ser amiga da Tina e não minha!

- Jessy! – ela ficou indignada. – Eu gosto de homem, tá? Só que quis dizer, que quando me deitava, prestava atenção no ronco, que acabou sendo uma espécie de ritmo de dormir, entendeu?

- Vou fingir que acredito... – fez uma cara que como se dissesse: "Sou louca mas não burra". Tainá Pereira, ou Índia deu de ombros.

V + I + L+ P + G TC

Do lado de fora da cabine, Chris balançou a cabeça e foi em direção à cabine que dividiria com o primo e alguns colegas dele. Havia conhecido dois deles, chamados Crabbe e Goyle. Estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, quando uma risada o acordou.

- Pronto para andar pelado e mostrar para as inglesinhas o que de melhor é produzido no Brasil?

- Luciano! Fale disso em português, sua anta! – não conseguiu se controlar. – E a Tina tem razão, você é muito grosso!

- Por que? Está com medo que as meninas te escutem? – apontou para dois garotos que pareciam ter uns doze anos. – E depois, no ritmo que estamos indo, vai além de andar pelado, ganhar um belo resfriado, já que aqui é inverno no Natal.

- Tem certeza que não podemos renegociar a aposta?

- Claro que podemos renegociar... mas só se a Tina souber.

- Sem chance... Eu vou ganhar lembra-se?

- Christopher, Christopher... - Luciano passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo. – Tenho certeza de uma coisa: se_ não_ conquistar Tina até o dia 24 de dezembro, além de me pagar os vinte galeões, vai andar pela escola como veio ao mundo...

- E se eu ganhar, você é quem anda pelado... Não quero nem imaginar essa visão do inferno...

- Correção... Do paraíso, já que as meninas vão amar ver o papaizinho aqui como no dia em que veio ao mundo...

- Eu vou vomitar... – Christopher colocou a mão no estômago.

- Ei, ainda não consegui nenhuma cabine... e com as garotas eu não posso ficar.

- Também jogar tinta verde nas três e ainda querer ficar de bem com elas... Vem comigo, vamos até a cabine onde os idiotas dos amigos do meu primo estão.

- Alguém esta passando tempo demais junto com a Pimenta.

- Quem me dera... Pelo menos junto dela eu me divirto, mas com eles... Tina tem duas coisas que os dois não vão ter nem que vivam quinhentos anos.

- Seios bonitos e verdadeiros? – Luciano tropeçou numa mala que estava esquecida no corredor.

- Por que Tina nunca está presente quando precisa ouvir as coisas? Ela iria adorar ouvir isso.

- Acha que pretendo morrer antes de me formar? Ela ouve e me mata no segundo seguinte. Se bem que... – Christopher o olhou estranhamente.

- Quando foi que viu...

- Meu amigo Christopher... Não me pergunte nada, senão até mesmo o amado Chocolate morre, combinado?

V+ I + L+ P + G TC

Depois de três horas de viagem, Jessy e Tainá já estavam cansadas de olhar a paisagem, e resolveram dar uma volta pelo trem. Jessy tinha em mente implicar um pouco com Hermione, já que a prima demonstrara não ter gostado nem um pouco de vê-la no trem. Iam conversando em português, já que Tainá entendia praticamente nada em inglês, (havia estudado francês no colégio, e só Deus sabia o por que de não ter ido para Beauxbatons na transferência) e os quatro haviam se proposto a ajuda-la a aprender a língua, traduzindo um pouco (basicamente_ tudo_) das aulas. Elas acharam o banheiro e Tainá entrou. Jessy pegou o celular e tentou ligar para a mãe. Sabia que em Hogwarts não conseguiria de modo algum.

Enquanto esperava que ela atendesse, encostou-se na parede, só percebendo que era a cabine onde Hermione estava, quando escutou a voz da prima, conversando com os dois rapazes que haviam ido até na casa dela.

- Por que será que Voldemort atacou a escola?

Uma voz feminina respondeu:

- Segundo papai, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado estava atrás da mulher que ele ama, para que ela possa dar um herdeiro a ele.

Jessy deu uma espiada, reparando que além do trio, haviam uma duas garotas (uma loira e a outra ruiva, parecida levemente com o ruivo) e um loiro, meio gordinho.

O seu moreno (Jessy tinha a sensação que iria se divertir muito falando assim) fez uma cara, tentando disfarçar uma risada, que ela entendeu perfeitamente. Uma asneira assim só uma... Parou com os pensamentos. Parecia Tina!

- Pois eu acho que ele estava atrás de alguém, mas não o amor da sua vida. – Hermione replicou. Engraçado que até o tom mandão de Tina ela tinha!

- Mas quem será que ele estava procurando?

- Alguém muito valioso, com certeza. Será que as suas primas não sabem de nada? – o moreno questionou.

- Eu não vou pedir nada a elas, Harry. Se você quiser, peça isso a elas.

- É mas são suas primas, não de Harry. – o ruivo objetou. O moreno deu uma risadinha.

- _Sua ligação não pôde ser completada, pois o telefone solicitado ou está fora de área ou está desligado. _– Jessy escutou a resposta no celular. Não conteve-se em praguejar.

- Porcaria!

Hermione olhou para fora, e viu a prima com o celular na mão.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não é obvio? Estou tentando ligar para alguém. – Jessy respondeu.

- Mas você não sabe que em Hogwarts não funciona nenhum aparelho trouxa? A magia...

- Minha querida, não _estamos_ em Hogwarts. Estamos no trem e eu preciso ligar para a minha mãe. E tem mais uma coisinha: eu não seria burra de tentar lá. – ela lançou um olhar frio, sem sentimento e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Harry ficou pensativo, não respondendo a uma pergunta de Neville.

O que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou.

Nada, só estou pensando.

Como só está pensando, está com uma cara. – Rony disse.

É o seguinte: esse olhar de Jessy me lembra alguém, é uma sensação estranha.

Mas quem ela lhe lembra? – Neville pediu.

Eu não sei, mas é como se eu já conhecesse aquele olhar, aquela expressão.

Já sei, ela te lembra a Mione, elas são primas. – Rony parecia dizer, não é obvio?

Não é a Mione, se fosse eu saberia, você não acha?

Harry! – Mione exclamou, parecendo assustada.

Que tipo de sensação é essa?

Não sei explicar. Ela me lembra alguém, que me traz uma sensação nada boa.

Hermione ficou pensativa.

Será que são comensais? – Gina pediu.

Não pode ser, são brasileiras, e você não conhece ninguém do Brasil, ou conhece? – Rony tinha a testa franzida quando questionou Harry.

Claro que não conheço... Deixa para lá. – disse Harry, vendo que Mione estava com uma expressão séria. – Mione, não cria confusão com sua prima só por uma coisa boba.

Boba? Harry, se Voldemort está atrás de um bando de brasileiros, que _por acaso _estão sendo transferidos para Hogwarts, não acha que é muita coincidência demais? Alguém tem que se preocupar, sim.

E vamos fazer a ronda, antes que o Malfoy volte aqui e nos incomode mais. – Rony a puxou pelo braço.

Tainá ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver a cara amarrada de Jessy.

Encontrou com Chris de novo?

Não, foi com a minha prima. Acredita que ela usa um crachá de monitora? Esse mundo está perdido mesmo. Uma Granger monitora, quer dizer, vamos ter que nos comportar...

Até parece que não estão se comportando...

É mas você não entende... Estamos nos comportando pelas Firebolts...

Nada interesseiras... – ela piscou para Jessy, que riu.

Olha, pode me fazer um favor? Volta para a cabine, que deixar a Tina, dormindo, com o Lulu e o Galinaço soltos, sem ninguém vigiando, é sinal de encrenca.

Concordo. – as duas riram. Quando Tainá estava perto da cabine, esbarrou nos garotos. Eles tinham um brilho muito suspeito no olhar.

O que andaram aprontando? – ela curvou a cabeça.

Eu? Nada! – Chris respondeu inocente.

Aqui ele não fez nada mesmo.

E o que você fez aqui?

Ih, falei demais... Ah, Índia, que roupa bonita... É nova?

O que você fez? – Luciano fingiu-se arrependido.

Nada que água e sabão não resolvam. – ela puxou os dois até a cabine. Só os soltou, quando viu o que Lulu tinha feito: pintado o rosto de Tina como se fosse um palhaço, com um batom rosa.

Jessy vai te matar.

Não, ela vai dar boas gargalhadas. – Chris falou.

Não, ela ainda está furiosa com Lulu. Aquele cheiro demorou três dias para sair. E _EU_ estou brava ainda... _Riddiculus Humanus!- _a roupa dos dois se transfigurou em dois vestidos rosas, compridos até o meio das coxas, cheios de babados azuis. Os sapatos, em sandálias de salto alto, prata, amarradas até os joelhos. - Agora, como dois bons meninos, vão para a sua cabine e nem pensem em voltar aqui, senão eu mesma acordo a Tina para dar uma lição em vocês.

Vamos nos comportar, prometo. – Luciano tinha a cara de quem dizia "_na_ _primeira oportunidade, você me paga"._

Por que fez isso comigo? Sou inocente!

Como Luciano descobriu onde Tina tinha o batom? – Chris abaixou a cabeça, e fingindo arrependimento, começou a bater no peito.

_- Mea culpa! Mea maxima culpa! _

_- _Foi o que imaginei... Fora os dois! – os dois começaram a discutir, adiando o momento de sair dali. Tina estava realmente engraçada daquele jeito, e Chris sentiu-se de forma levemente vingado. É claro que não era nem um terço do que a garota o tinha feito passar desde fevereiro, mas não sentia-se tão contente com isso. Talvez estivesse _amadurecendo_... Ao pensar nisso deu um sorriso, que Tainá não resistiu.

Está bem, podem ficar até a Vampira voltar, mas assumam os riscos. – Tina mexeu-se no sono, parando de fazer barulho e respirando fundo.

Ela não está acordando, está?

Não, provavelmente começou a ter um pesadelo... – Tainá era muito sensitiva, e compartilhar o quarto com a batedora a ensinara a reconhecer os sinais.

Fique longe dela, seu desgraçado! – ela xingou no sonho. Luciano que estava se sentando ao lado de Tainá, deu um pulo.

Tem certeza que ela está dormindo?

Absoluta. O que ela falou?

Disse que era para ficar longe dela... Para não ter dúvidas, acho melhor irmos para a cabine.

Nesses trajes? – Tainá imaginava o que iam falar deles.

24


	2. A viagem parte final

Nesses trajes? – Tainá imaginava o iriam falar deles

Ora, Índia, você ainda não aprendeu que propaganda é a melhor alma do negócio? Ao ver esses tornozelos maravilhosos, elas vão querer ver o que está por debaixo dos vestidos.

Eu me mataria antes de sair com um cara que se veste assim. – Tainá comentou rindo.

A Índia tem razão, Luciano. Por isso, nada de arrogância. Vamos calmamente, até a cabine, esperar que o feitiço acabe. Aquelas mocréias que estão na cabine vão preferir morrer a sair conoscoconosco..

Christopher, até que às vezes você usa a cabeça, maninho... Vamos embora! – Luciano levantou-se e equilibrando-se se dirigiu ao corredor. Da porta, atirou um beijo à Tainá.

Até Hogwarts, _Índia com seus cabelos nos ombros caídos, negros como a noite sem luar_... – fechou a porta no momento que ela atirou o frasco que Tina havia tomado. Galinaço o ajudou a cantar esganiçado.

Aquela era a única música capaz de irritá-la profundamente, e que Luciano insistia em cantá-la. Nessas horas ela não parecia absolutamente em nada com a pessoa tranqüila que costumava ser. Luciano e Christopher, percebendo que a colega iria atrás deles, provavelmente para colocar mais uma azaração (haviam deixado as varinhas na cabine), trataram de andar o mais rápido que os vestidos e aquelas aberrações de sapatos permitiam. Tina vivia em cima deles, não era à toa que volta e meia ia carregada para a enfermaria, com o tornozelo torcido.

Luciano ao perceber que Tainá não viera (provavelmente preocupada com o pesadelo de Tina) afrouxou o passo. Chris também suspirou aliviado.

Escapamos por pouco. Se a Índia viesse, estaríamos fritos, mal-pagos e ridicularizados até o fim da vida.

Se a Índia viesse, já _estaríamos_ no fim de nossas vidas. – Luciano corrigiu com uma gargalhada.

A baixinha é mesmo brava...

Gali, o que acha de me ajudar um pouquinho? – apontou com o queixo duas garotas que os olhavam rindo.

A ofensiva Lulu e Galinaço? Estava demorando. – continuaram a caminhar, conversando e quando estavam a poucos passos delas, Chris deu um empurrão em Luciano, que caiu (se jogou) em cima de uma loira, que tinha o busto mais avantajado. O garoto, caiu, com as duas mãos em cima dos... melões, da garota, que berrou, enfiando a mão na cara dele, e as duas entraram na cabina. Luciano esfregou o rosto com a mão com uma careta.

Nem era para tanto... pelo visto vamos ter que mudar a tática de jogo.

Quer ajuda? - Luciano aceitou a mão para levantar, já que mal conseguia se mexer. – Mas você é quem vai ter quer trocar de jeito, Luciano. Esse truque não pega mais ninguém.

Lá no Brasil, mas aqui, as garotas não conhecem ele... E além do mais, essa garota nem pode ficar ofendida. De peito, só tem a armação.

Quer dizer...

Sutiã de enchimento. Sabe, eu concordo com as meninas... Peito pequeno, mas verdadeiro!

Ora, _isso_ é novidade! E posso saber por que? – Tainá tinha a voz mais severa que podia fazer, considerando que quase estava chorando de rir por dentro.

Me decepcionei com ela... tão bonitinha... ficaria melhor só com os peitos verdadeiros mesmo.

Veio terminar de acabar conosco? – Chris soltou Luciano, que agarrou o braço do amigo para se equilibrar.

Calma aí! Esses sapatos estão me matando sabia?

Não, só vim garantir que as bonecas vão para a cabine mesmo... E a com a Tina dormindo, e vocês "presos", não preciso me preocupar mais.

V+P+G+I+L TC

Jessy estava saindo do banheiro quando sentiu uma forte dor que ia do pulso esquerdo até a cabeça, teve uma tontura e desmaiou.

Escutou alguns gritos, mas não entendeu o seu significado. Quando recobrou a consciência estava sendo segurada, olhou e disse em português.

Morri e fui pro inferno. – então ouviu a voz arrastada

Olá Jéssyka, que ironia, nos encontrarmos novamente desse jeito... Você teve sorte de eu estar por perto. – Draco a havia segurado. Jessy com um sorriso sem graça, disse:

Obrigada. – ainda não havia conseguido se soltar, quando escutou a voz de Tainá.

Não esperou nem as aulas começarem, Jessy. – ela deu uma risadinha.

Draco, solta ela, ela já tem dono. – Christopher não conseguiu controlar, e estava muito sério.

Vampira ataca novamente! – Luciano se divertiu com a cena.

Jessy ficou de pé, e Draco segurou sua mão e disse:

Se precisar de alguma ajuda, estarei por perto.

Tá bom, agora eu já vou.

E sua irmã como esta?

Dormindo.

Se precisar de alguma ajuda, estarei por perto. – ele repetiu.

Jessy escutou uma risadinha atrás de Draco e viu Hermione parecendo se divertir muito.

Até, Jessika. – Draco passou por ela com um sorriso.

Jessy, o Draco não. – Chris estava sério.

Por que não? Ele se não fosse tão arrogante, até que é bonitinho. – Jessy olhou bem para eles. – Por falar em bonitinho, vocês ficam uma gracinha, só que sandálias pratas não combinam com vestidos rosa com renda azul. – ela riu e continuou. – O que fizeram para a Tina?

Eu nada. - Chris se defendeu.

Vampira, você sabe que eu não resisto. – Luciano deu um sorriso charmoso.

Sei, e ainda não tirei completamente o cheiro das minhas roupas. – ela replicou.

Jessy, o que aconteceu? – Tainá perguntou preocupada. Tinha bem percebido a cara da garota quando estava nos braços do loiro.

Eu desmaiei e aquela coisa me segurou para não cair.

Coisa? Sabia que ele é meu primo?

Se ele não tivesse dito, eu nem imaginava... – Jessy respondeu irônica. O braço ainda doía.

Jessy, será que daqui a algum tempo o seu pai vai ser vovô? – Luciano não resistiu à provocação. Todos ali sabiam que Michel Granger a esfolaria viva, e depois a mataria se engravidasse antes de ser casada.

Não, ele não vai ser vovô, mas o mesmo será que podemos dizer do seu pai?

Ele não se importa. – Luciano deu de ombros.

Tainá balançou a cabeça.

Seu pai é um irresponsável se pensa desse jeito.

É, mas me ama do jeito que sou e não se envergonha por causa de minha mãe, nem vice-versa.

Mais uma palavra, Luciano Galhaço, e eu juro que ao invés da Seleção você vai para a enfermaria de Hogwarts. – Tainá tinha os olhos brilhantes de raiva.

Chega os dois! Luciano lembre-se que a Jessy e Tainá são amigas, e que você vai estar sozinho nessa. – Chris falou calmamente.

Não dá para me ajudar?

Eu ajudo quando não agir como um idiota. – Chris espichou os braços.

_- Muy_ amigo você é.

Sou mesmo. Agora, peça desculpas, a ela, ou até mesmo eu vou ajuda-las a bater em você.

Não se preocupe, Christopher. Eu não encosto em lixo.

Tainá empinou o queixo, orgulhosa, e passou rente a eles, sem encostar em ninguém.

Jessy balançou a cabeça.

Como diz a Tina, Luciano você é uma anta! Dizer isso para a Tain�, é a maneira mais segura dela te odiar, e não o contrario.

Acho que peguei pesado mesmo... – Luciano tirou o boné azul que tinha, e coçou a cabeça. – mas ela me ofendeu primeiro!

Ela só fez um comentário, que aliás é verdadeiro! – Jessy saiu, antes que ele retrucasse. Quando passava pela cabine da prima, deu uma espiada de curiosa. O seu moreno estava sentado, com a mão na testa.

O resto do grupo estava em volta dele, com exceção da loira, que olhava distraidamente pela janela.

Quando estava entrando na sua cabine, foi atropelada por uma Tina com o rosto pintado como de palhaço, rosa choque, e com a mão na boca. Procurando pelo banheiro, Tina tinha a mão na boca, e corria o mais que podia, verificando onde poderia ser o banheiro, quando foi parada por uma garota que vestia uma capa com o emblema de uma cobra.

Não é permitido correr pelos... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, que Tina sentiu o bolo subindo pela garganta e antes que conseguisse evitar, vomitou em cima da garota.

Ora, sua... – o trem fez uma curva, e Tina sentiu o bolo subindo novamente. Não dando bola para ela, se afastou e correu até encontrar a porta que estava procurando.

Jessy e Tainá haviam ido atrás dela, e Jessy tentava fazê-la desculpar a irmã, mas a garota, com um olhar de desprezo, olhou-a de cima em baixo.

Está pedindo desculpas pelo que sua irmã fez? Ela vomitou em mim, e eu não admito... Ambas são ignóbeis!

Ela se virou, e continuou andando pelo corredor, o nariz empinado como se tivesse uma bomba de bosta no pescoço.

Eu não sei do que essa garota me xingou, mas ela vai apanhar quando eu descobrir. Se bem que... Tat�, o que a ultima palavra quer dizer?

Não faço a mínima idéia. Sabe muito bem que não entendo nada.

Desculpa, foi mal. A palavra é ignóbil.

Tainá franziu a testa.

Não tenho certeza do sentido, acho que você tem que olhar em um dicionário, para variar.

E porque não perguntar para o dicionário ambulante?

Porque dependendo do humor da Tina, você vai ter que sair correndo.

E qual a novidade...

Vagabundo! Quando eu puser a minha mão... – a voz de Tina ecoou pelo corredor.

Ela não terminou a frase. É sinal que vai demorar. Vamos voltar para a cabine? – com o aceno positivo, elas voltaram para a cabine. - Será que a mulher com o carrinho da comida vai passar de novo?

Estou começando a acreditar seriamente que você é irmã da Tina.

Estou com vontade de pegar uns chocolates, para a Tina... Ela não pode dizer que sou egoísta se fizer isso, não é?

Não, mas pode te chamar de interesseira.

Só sou com a Firebolt. E tem mais... com a Tina daquele jeito, o resto da viagem vai ser porcaria...

Engraçado ela acordar. Geralmente temos que leva-la numa maca até o quarto! – as garotas ficaram relembrando entre risos, o sono pesado da morena de cabelos cacheados.

V+P+G+I+L TC

Harry, você desmaiou! – a voz agora irritada de Hermione não deixava dúvidas que ela não desistiria tão fácil.

Francamente, Hermione, se todas as vezes que Voldemort fica irritado eu tenho que ir para a enfermaria, não sairia de lá.

Harry, eu concordo com a Mione. Afinal de contas...

Rony recebeu um olhar enviasado do amigo.

Voldemort está irritado, do mesmo jeito daquela noite. – ele deixou escapar.

Quer dizer que você se sentiu daquele jeito de novo?

Que noite? De quando o Sr Weasley foi atacado?

Não, faz umas duas semanas, na verdade foi quando... Ai! - Rony recebeu um pisão no pé. Harry largou todo o peso que podia.

Foi quando... – Mione repetiu, com as sobrancelhas juntas.

Um dia antes, de nós irmos te buscar. – Rony recebeu um olhar parecido com o que Jessy lançara a Mione.

Harry? – Hermione parecia chocada.

Estou bem, tá legal? E depois, não é para tanto assim.

E o que você conseguiu ver dessa vez? – Rony ignorou os protestos de Hermione e Gina.

Ele estava novamente irritado, dessa vez ele não falou o nome... Mas o motivo é o mesmo. A garota.

Que garota? – Neville pediu.

Eu não sei. Duas semanas atrás, ficou bastante irritado com Bellatrix Lestranger... E hoje, ficou irritado porque a garota vai _conseguir_ chegar em Hogwarts, longe das mãos dele.

Isso é muito estranho... – Gina se concentrava, mas não conseguia atinar com quem poderia ser.

Talvez seja uma primeiranista. – Neville sugeriu, tentando quebrar o silêncio que se instaurou.

Ou talvez seja uma das alunas que está sendo transferida para cá.

Acho pouco provável Mione. Afinal...

Voldemort atacou a escola de magia brasileira. Onde as _minhas primas_ estudavam. – ela se levantou. – Eu vou tirar essa estória com elas agora mesmo.

O trem freou naquele instante. Hermione foi atirada para a frente, caindo em cima de Rony, que ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

Acho que você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho... Já que os deveres como monitora vêm em primeiro lugar. – Rony não entendeu o olhar de desdém que a monitora lhe passou. Hermione se levantou, e arrumou a capa, saindo em seguida. – Falei alguma bobagem?

Não, só perdeu uma oportunidade perfeita para começar a se entender com ela. - Gina comentou. Rony revirou os olhos.

Garotas...

Nota: personagens não nos pertencem, (com excecao dos originais), blá blá blá... Comentários, é só o que imploramos... (com o chapéuzinho na mão, e a mão no coração)


	3. Surpresas parte I

iDisclamer: Personagens conhecidos são da tia JK Rowling. Desconhecidos, são nossos.

Capitulo 04

Quando o trem parou, Tina levantou-se de um salto. Segurando o batom na mão direita, ela se levantou, com um sorriso maligno no rosto pálido (se bem que Jessy estava achando ele verde).

- Podem me esperar para irmos para a escola? – Tina falou.

- Nós já chegamos? – Jessy estava surpresa.

- Me esperem dois minutos, que eu já volto.

Sem falar mais nada, Tina correu pela porta.

- Luciano vai ter o que merece. – Tainá riu.

- Ninguém, me respondeu, nós já chegamos?

- Claro que sim... – Tainá falou como se falasse "_não é obvio?"_.

- Tá, não precisa ser grossa. – Jessy ficou ofendida.

- Desculpa, mas eu queria ver o que a Pimenta vai aprontar...

- É só levantar e ir até lá. – Jessy fez uma careta.

- O Mministério da Mmagia adverte: Vampiras ficando muito tempo com Pimentas, ficam ardidas como as irmãs.

- Há, há, há. Por que não usou esse senso de humor para mandar a FM se...

- Jessyka!

- Fritar... – Jessy deu um sorriso que não enganou a amiga.

- Sabe, dase duas uma: ou você decidiu agir como a Tina, ou enlouqueceu de vez.

- E se considerarmos que a Tina é completamente louca, nem venha me dizer o que fazer tá?

- Se ficou azeda, o problema não é meu...

- Estou cansada, só isso.

- Os garotos iriam amar ver esse biquinho.

P + I + L+ G + V TC

- Muito bem... se eu fosse um verme nojento, iria me esconder atrás de outro, certo? Então... como não estou vendo nenhum macaco albino, Luciano não está por aqui... – Tina ia resmungando em português, à medida que avançava no trem. – e essas girafas não ajudam em nada ficando na minha frente!

Quando percebeu os cabelos platinados de Christopher, deu um sorriso vitorioso. Pegou a varinha, e se abaixando, colocou um feitiço fixador no batom. Colocou a varinha no bolso de trás do corsário jeans vermelho que usava, e com um impulso, começou a correr, se desviando das pessoas no corredor. A prática de handebol ajudou a fazer isso, e quando chegou perto do "amigo" jogou-se, o empurrando com o ombro direito, com todo o peso que conseguiu, contra a parede. Ficou de ponta nos pés, esticando o braço ao máximo. Infelizmente, Luciano e Christopher tinham quase 2 metros de altura.

- Ei, ficou louca? – ele gritou, ao sentir Tina riscava o seu rosto... Sem qualquer noção de simetria, simplesmente riscando o máximo que podia.

Tina deu um grito de euforia quando deu um passo para trás. E começou a rir muito. Deu alguns passos, meio rebolando (considerando que mal sabia sambar, aquilo podia ser interpretado como tal).

- Você... ficou... engraçado...

- Que infantilidade... – ele começou a limpar o rosto.

- Só retribui na mesma moeda. E vou acrescentar uma coisa: tenho muito mais coragem que você, pois pelo menos, você está acordado, e não indefeso como eu estava.

- Indefesa? Está ligando esse adjetivo à pessoa? Tina, você é a pessoa menos indefesa que eu conheço... E está rindo porquê, Chris?

- Prefiro não responder... – o loiro quase se dobrava de rir.

- O que você fez? – ele passou a capa no rosto, mas tal gesto só aumentou as risadas de Christopher. – Saiu?

- Nem... borrou... RRRRSSSSS – finalmente o loiro caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu vou esganar você. – as palavras, ditas lentamente, mais o olhar assassino, teriam assustado, mas Tina nem se importou. Balançou os ombros.

- Se me esganar, não vou poder tirar o feitiço, e você vai ficar com o rosto para sempre rosa-choque! – ela meio que cantou.

Os alunos ao redor riam, embora não entendessem o que eles diziam, já que conversavam em português. Tina ergueu a sobrancelha, quando ele respirou fundo. Sinal que teria que correr.

E isso seria em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um segundo... _AGORA!_

Sem se virar, deu um passo para trás. Com outro, começou a se virar, dando um impulso para correr. Mas acertou em cheio outra pessoa.

- Ai! – ela começou a esfregar o ombro, quando olhou para ver quem tinha sido a "vítima". O queixo dela caiu, e o os olhos se arregalaram. – Me desculpe. Eu...

Percebeu que não tinha sido entendida, e repetiu em inglês, com um sorriso, juntando as mãos, os dedos estendidos, em cima dos lábios, como se rezasse.

- Me desculpe. Eu não tinha percebido que tinha alguém atrás de mim, e também, se tivesse percebido, juro que não tinha feito essa manobra. – tinha um olhar ansioso. – E poderia me desculpar por esses dias atrás?

Neville passava a mão no estômago. Tinha uma careta no rosto.

- Você tem o braço pesado.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Isso já me salvou diversas vezes... E depois, para conviver com cabeças-duras, para conseguir enfiar um pouco de juízo na cabeça deles, é preciso bater um pouco na cabeça.

- Espero que esteja se incluindo nisso, garotinha.

- Não estou falando com você, Chris. E então, você me desculpa? – ela tinha no rosto a expressão de arrependimento mais sincera que alguém podia imaginar.

- Ah, tudo bem...

- Sem nenhum ressentimento mesmo?

- Sem nenhum ressentimento. – ele ficou um pouco surpreso, quando ela riu e bateu palmas. Mas nada se comparou à surpresa que teve, quando ela se colocou na ponta dos pés e o beijou levemente na sua bochecha.

- Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu precisava saber que você tinha me desculpado, porque o que eu fiz não foi por querer, e quando isso acontece, fico com a consciência pesada, além do braço. – Tina deu um sorriso caloroso.

- E o que você fez a Neville para ficar com a consciência pesada? – Hermione ficou intrigada. Havia voltado para a cabine, e saído junto com o grupo.

- Isso não é da sua... – arregalou os olhos quando observou o uniforme da prima, viu que um grande "M" estava sobreposto sobre um leão. – esse broche é horrível! Se eu fosse você, trataria de encontrar um mais bonitinho, aliás, se quiser, eu tenho uns dois que não estão combinando em nada com as minhas roupas, mando um papagaio para a minha mãe e peço para ela me mandar, posso te dar com o maior prazer.

Luciano tentava se soltar do "abraço tamanduá" mas Chris o segurava firmemente. Ao começar a escutar o absurdo que Tina falava, arregalou os olhos.

- Para sua informação, esse "broche" horrível, é o distintivo de monitor, cuja função eu desempenho.

- O quê? – Tina arregalou os olhos. Ficou com um olhar desalentado. – Já entendi, agora, o porquê desse zumbido infernal nos meus ouvidos, desde que chegamos nesse país...

- Tem certeza que isso não é causado pela música que vocês gostam de ouvir?

Tina continuou falando, como se não tivesse escutado o que a prima dissera.

- Estive escutando as trombetas do fim do mundo... Chegamos tarde demais para te salvar desse destino cruel...

- Onde está o seu senso de perigo, para falar assim com a garota? – Luciano estava de queixo caído por ela estar falando daquela maneira.

- Meu senso de perigo? – ela deu uma olhadinha para trás, e balançou os ombros. – Nunca tive chance para desenvolver isso, já que as más companhias sempre me acompanharam, desde criança.

- Ela não disse isso. – Chris apertou mais Luciano.

- Com todas as letras. – o amigo confirmou. – Não aperta mais senão eu conto para a sua mãe o que está fazendo!

- Nos vemos no banquete. – Tina deu uma palmadinha no ombro de Hermione, e saiu devagar dali, com a cabeça erguida. Quando estava meio longe do grupo, Tina se virou e vendo que Christopher ainda segurava Luciano, (que parecia mais calmo), não resistiu a tentação de irritar os dois, mais um pouquinho. – Ei, Chris, acho melhor você soltar logo o Luciano, senão, podem pensar que vocês dois são fadinhas... – rindo ela apressou o passo, antes que os dois saíssem atrás dela.

Enfrentava qualquer um dos dois sozinha, mas não era louca de enfrentar os dois juntos!

G + L+ I+ V + P TC

Christopher soltou imediatamente Luciano. Iria atrás de Tina, e a esfolaria, coisa que ela estava merecendo a muito tempo.

Luciano até que não se importou muito, estava muito mais curioso para falar com o garoto loiro que Tina tinha "atropelado".

- Qual o feitiço que você usou?

- Feitiço? Por que acha que usei algum feitiço? – ele estava ligeiramente vermelho, até porque todos o encaravam, como se nunca o tivessem visto.

- Tá brincando? Tina nunca pede desculpas a ninguém, e quando é obrigada, ofende a pessoa, para completar.

- Eu não fiz nada...

- Chris, você já viu a Tina bater em alguém, pedir desculpas e não ofender? Bom, eu não, e convivo com ela há seis anos.

- Claro que já vi. Quando ela apronta e a mãe dela sofre as conseqüências.

- Mãe não conta.

- E você está interessado nisso? Bem, "anja", será que podia desculpar a minha amiga? Ela é meio rude e cabeça dura, mas tem um bom coração, isso posso garantir. – Christopher estava meio curvado, com um sorriso charmoso no rosto, voltado a Hermione.

- Christopher, onde você se meteu? – a voz irritada de Draco se fez ouvir. Tanto Chris quanto Luciano respiraram fundo.

- Como diz uma certa pessoa, "garrei" um nojo desse cara.

- Nojo? Eu tenho ódio mesmo. Se as gatinhas escutassem metade das coisas que esse chato falou, apanharia tanto, que no dia seguinte, usaria um distintivo: "Amo os bruxos nascidos trouxas". – Chris e Luciano estouraram numa risada, enquanto se abaixavam, para passarem despercebidos ao sonserino.

- Christopher Bryan Malfoy!

- Teu primo tá chamando. – Luciano se endireitou para ver Gina melhor, que foi escondida por um Rony vermelho, na frente dela.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, foi?

- Não, mas estava...

- Luciano, vamos antes que o mala mande os espíritos agourentos nos chamar.

- E desde quando que eu tenho medo dos armários que seguem o teu primo?

- Bom, eu estava me referindo às garotas, mas se você quer que elas venham...

- Prefiro ir... – se contorcendo, deu uma espiada para Gina, antes de se virar. – mas acho que você devia esquecer que o teu primo existe.

- É o que pretendo fazer, assim que formos selecionados... Ele vai sofrer a maldição Malfoy, se continuar me irritando.

- Só a maldição Malfoy? Puxa, eu achei que fosse deixar os seus amigos se divertir também...

Os dois se viraram e continuaram caminhando.

- Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? – Gina pediu, recebendo um olhar desconcertado de Neville.

- Não faço a mínima idéia do que estão falando. – o garoto respondeu, olhando Hermione.

- Todos eles são loucos. Sem exceção.

I+V+P+L+G TC

Jéssica e Tainá haviam cansado de esperar Tina (além do mais ela ainda teria que se trocar, já que com as curvas da estrada, quase vomitando o tempo inteiro, não quis arriscar a ficar de uniforme sujo), então, quando a garota chegou na porta da cabine, a encontrou vazia.

Elas estavam saindo do trem, quando olharam para ver o que distinguiam e arregalaram os olhos, ao perceber o tamanho do homem, que trazendo uma lanterna na mão, chamava:

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Alunos do primeiro ano! Por aqui, e os brasileiros também!

- Nossa, que homem... – Jessy deu um suspiro ao ver o homem enorme a sua frente.

- Jessy, você só pensa nisso?

- É claro que não! Eu penso em surf e homens. Futebol e homens. Estudar, homens... E tem outra coisa, que você quer mesmo que eu diga?

- Esquece, mas por curiosidade, tem a ver com homens? – Tainá olhou Jessy, que deu uma risadinha maliciosa, enquanto balançava a cabeça, concordando.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Alunos do primeiro ano! – o homem continuava a chamar. – Os brasileiros também!

- Que ótima forma de se referirem a nós... Brasileiros!

Tina estava atrás delas, dando um susto que as fez pularem.

- Tina! – as duas a chamaram.

- Da próxima vez, não assusta! – Jessy bronqueou.

- Quase tive um enfarto! - Tainá reclamou.

- Que nada, vocês são jovens e saudáveis. Quem é o armário quatro por três? Ele de altura deve dar o Luciano e o Christopher um em cima do outro.

- Olha as piadinhas de mau gosto... Se eles te escutam, vão brigar contigo. – Jessy a avisou.

- O dia que eu tiver medo de um nojento e de um macaco albino, não saio da cama. E eu disse em cima, não por cima, e tem muita diferença se quer saber. Quer que te explique?

- Não, obrigada. Vai ir assim? – a blusa branca, de verão, com rendas, e o corsário vermelho não haviam sido trocados.

- Vai demorar muito tempo para me trocar... será que alguma das senhoritas poderia me fazer o favor de transfigurar a minha roupa?

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso. – Tainá se ofereceu. Puxou a varinha, e murmurou as palavras do feitiço. – _Uniformus escolaus Tupã!_

- Tainá! – Tina colocou as mãos na cintura. Agora usava uma calça de moleton, azul marinha com uma camiseta da mesma cor, com o colarinho branco, e as mangas em verde e amarelo, com um enorme raio prateado na frente. E um par de tênis prateado com rosa. – O uniforme tem que ser de Hogwarts, guria, não da Tupã! E além do mais, essa roupa é horrível, se formos considerar que...

- Será que vocês vão demorar muito para desocupar a porta? – Tina se virou e encontrou um par de olhos muito azuis, fitando as três, com cara de poucos amigos.

- E será que a _princesa_ não pode esperar um instante? – Tina o enfrentou. – Já estamos saindo, e indelicadeza pelo visto não é exclusividade de trasgos. – virou-se para Tainá, que tinha os olhos surpresos. – Manda bala Tatá! E dessa vez pronuncie Hogwarts, por favor.

- Tudo bem! – depois que pronunciou o feitiço, Tainá deu uma espiada no cara que falara com elas. Embora não fosse tão alto quanto os amigos, também era alto.

E _muito_ bonito.

- Vamos logo gente, que o ar aqui dentro está muito quente, especialmente esse que está fumegando no meu cangote. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas vocês sabem... gênio quente é sinônimo de briga, coisa que sou totalmente contra.

- Nós acreditamos nisso. – Tainá riu, enquanto Jessy revirava os olhos.

- Especialmente por que pegamos detenção. – Tina murmurou, enquanto empurrava as outras meninas. Sempre conversando com elas em português.

Todas caíram na gargalhada.

- Bom, eu sou Rúbeo Hagrid, professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e guarda-caça das terras de Hogwarts. Acomodem-se nos barcos, para que possamos ir até...

- Barcos? – Tina perguntou em voz alta. O seu olhar era uma mistura de descrença e aflição.

- Sim, senhorita. Barcos. Dividam-se, para que possamos atravessar o lago.

- Professor, eu não quero ser chata, mas já sendo... Será que não posso ir a pé até o castelo? Esses barcos não parecem ser muito seguros, e sabe-se lá, Merlim, que espécie de animais vivem... Quero dizer, o senhor até pode saber, mas será que eles não são...

- Coloquem-se nos barcos. Até hoje, senhorita ninguém morreu por cair no lago, se bem que o Denis Creevey já caiu atravessando, mas ele está muito bem, graças a Merlin. – Hagrid não tibeteou na resposta. Tina fez uma cara de desapontada.

- Pelo menos eu tentei, né? E agora, pra completar esse dia perfeito, só falta ser selecionada para a Sonserina. Você - ela se virou para Jessyka que discutia com Tainá. – trate de agir como uma Granger, e se senta logo.

- Eu já vou me sentar, mas primeiro... Tainá, queridinha, será que você não pode ir no mesmo barco que a Tina? Viu? Até combinam na primeira letra: T e T!

- A irmã é sua! – Tainá se esquivou.

- Mas que bela amiga você é! Na primeira oportunidade, cai com o corpo fora!

- Pior seria se eu fosse a irmã dela.

- Não precisa jogar na cara.

- Chega as duas. A Tainá senta ali e você vem comigo Jessyka. E não abre esse bico mais, senão eu vou abrir o meu e enjoada do jeito que eu fico, sabe...

- Já entendi... Não sou o Chris nem o Luciano, sabia?

- Que peninha... Eu adoraria ter aqueles cabelos cacheados pretos.

- Tina, você _tem_ cabelos cacheados pretos.

- Sabe que eu tinha me esquecido? – ela riu.

- Engraçadinha.

- Muito mesmo

Notas: **Emersom: **Tomara que o senhor esteja certo... Estamos fazendo figa para que seja um sucesso!

**Ana**: Capitulo postado!


	4. Surpresas parte I

iDisclamer: Personagens conhecidos são da tia JK Rowling. Desconhecidos, são nossos.

Capitulo 04

Quando o trem parou, Tina levantou-se de um salto. Segurando o batom na mão direita, ela se levantou, com um sorriso maligno no rosto pálido (se bem que Jessy estava achando ele verde).

Podem me esperar para irmos para a escola? – Tina falou.

Nós já chegamos? – Jessy estava surpresa.

Me esperem dois minutos, que eu já volto.

Sem falar mais nada, Tina correu pela porta.

Luciano vai ter o que merece. – Tainá riu.

Ninguém, me respondeu, nós já chegamos?

Claro que sim... – Tainá falou como se falasse "_não é obvio?"_.

Tá, não precisa ser grossa. – Jessy ficou ofendida.

Desculpa, mas eu queria ver o que a Pimenta vai aprontar...

É só levantar e ir até lá. – Jessy fez uma careta.

O Mministério da Mmagia adverte: Vampiras ficando muito tempo com Pimentas, ficam ardidas como as irmãs.

Há, há, há. Por que não usou esse senso de humor para mandar a FM se...

Jessyka!

Fritar... – Jessy deu um sorriso que não enganou a amiga.

Sabe, dase duas uma: ou você decidiu agir como a Tina, ou enlouqueceu de vez.

E se considerarmos que a Tina é completamente louca, nem venha me dizer o que fazer tá?

Se ficou azeda, o problema não é meu...

Estou cansada, só isso.

Os garotos iriam amar ver esse biquinho.

P + I + L+ G + V TC

Muito bem... se eu fosse um verme nojento, iria me esconder atrás de outro, certo? Então... como não estou vendo nenhum macaco albino, Luciano não está por aqui... – Tina ia resmungando em português, à medida que avançava no trem. – e essas girafas não ajudam em nada ficando na minha frente!

Quando percebeu os cabelos platinados de Christopher, deu um sorriso vitorioso. Pegou a varinha, e se abaixando, colocou um feitiço fixador no batom. Colocou a varinha no bolso de trás do corsário jeans vermelho que usava, e com um impulso, começou a correr, se desviando das pessoas no corredor. A prática de handebol ajudou a fazer isso, e quando chegou perto do "amigo" jogou-se, o empurrando com o ombro direito, com todo o peso que conseguiu, contra a parede. Ficou de ponta nos pés, esticando o braço ao máximo. Infelizmente, Luciano e Christopher tinham quase 2 metros de altura.

Ei, ficou louca? – ele gritou, ao sentir Tina riscava o seu rosto... Sem qualquer noção de simetria, simplesmente riscando o máximo que podia.

Tina deu um grito de euforia quando deu um passo para trás. E começou a rir muito. Deu alguns passos, meio rebolando (considerando que mal sabia sambar, aquilo podia ser interpretado como tal).

Você... ficou... engraçado...

Que infantilidade... – ele começou a limpar o rosto.

Só retribui na mesma moeda. E vou acrescentar uma coisa: tenho muito mais coragem que você, pois pelo menos, você está acordado, e não indefeso como eu estava.

Indefesa? Está ligando esse adjetivo à pessoa? Tina, você é a pessoa menos indefesa que eu conheço... E está rindo porquê, Chris?

Prefiro não responder... – o loiro quase se dobrava de rir.

O que você fez? – ele passou a capa no rosto, mas tal gesto só aumentou as risadas de Christopher. – Saiu?

Nem... borrou... RRRRSSSSS – finalmente o loiro caiu na gargalhada.

Eu vou esganar você. – as palavras, ditas lentamente, mais o olhar assassino, teriam assustado, mas Tina nem se importou. Balançou os ombros.

Se me esganar, não vou poder tirar o feitiço, e você vai ficar com o rosto para sempre rosa-choque! – ela meio que cantou.

Os alunos ao redor riam, embora não entendessem o que eles diziam, já que conversavam em português. Tina ergueu a sobrancelha, quando ele respirou fundo. Sinal que teria que correr.

E isso seria em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um segundo... _AGORA!_

Sem se virar, deu um passo para trás. Com outro, começou a se virar, dando um impulso para correr. Mas acertou em cheio outra pessoa.

Ai! – ela começou a esfregar o ombro, quando olhou para ver quem tinha sido a "vítima". O queixo dela caiu, e o os olhos se arregalaram. – Me desculpe. Eu...

Percebeu que não tinha sido entendida, e repetiu em inglês, com um sorriso, juntando as mãos, os dedos estendidos, em cima dos lábios, como se rezasse.

Me desculpe. Eu não tinha percebido que tinha alguém atrás de mim, e também, se tivesse percebido, juro que não tinha feito essa manobra. – tinha um olhar ansioso. – E poderia me desculpar por esses dias atrás?

Neville passava a mão no estômago. Tinha uma careta no rosto.

Você tem o braço pesado.

Ela deu de ombros.

Isso já me salvou diversas vezes... E depois, para conviver com cabeças-duras, para conseguir enfiar um pouco de juízo na cabeça deles, é preciso bater um pouco na cabeça.

Espero que esteja se incluindo nisso, garotinha.

Não estou falando com você, Chris. E então, você me desculpa? – ela tinha no rosto a expressão de arrependimento mais sincera que alguém podia imaginar.

Ah, tudo bem...

Sem nenhum ressentimento mesmo?

Sem nenhum ressentimento. – ele ficou um pouco surpreso, quando ela riu e bateu palmas. Mas nada se comparou à surpresa que teve, quando ela se colocou na ponta dos pés e o beijou levemente na sua bochecha.

Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu precisava saber que você tinha me desculpado, porque o que eu fiz não foi por querer, e quando isso acontece, fico com a consciência pesada, além do braço. – Tina deu um sorriso caloroso.

E o que você fez a Neville para ficar com a consciência pesada? – Hermione ficou intrigada. Havia voltado para a cabine, e saído junto com o grupo.

Isso não é da sua... – arregalou os olhos quando observou o uniforme da prima, viu que um grande "M" estava sobreposto sobre um leão. – esse broche é horrível! Se eu fosse você, trataria de encontrar um mais bonitinho, aliás, se quiser, eu tenho uns dois que não estão combinando em nada com as minhas roupas, mando um papagaio para a minha mãe e peço para ela me mandar, posso te dar com o maior prazer.

Luciano tentava se soltar do "abraço tamanduá" mas Chris o segurava firmemente. Ao começar a escutar o absurdo que Tina falava, arregalou os olhos.

Para sua informação, esse "broche" horrível, é o distintivo de monitor, cuja função eu desempenho.

O quê? – Tina arregalou os olhos. Ficou com um olhar desalentado. – Já entendi, agora, o porquê desse zumbido infernal nos meus ouvidos, desde que chegamos nesse país...

Tem certeza que isso não é causado pela música que vocês gostam de ouvir?

Tina continuou falando, como se não tivesse escutado o que a prima dissera.

Estive escutando as trombetas do fim do mundo... Chegamos tarde demais para te salvar desse destino cruel...

Onde está o seu senso de perigo, para falar assim com a garota? – Luciano estava de queixo caído por ela estar falando daquela maneira.

Meu senso de perigo? – ela deu uma olhadinha para trás, e balançou os ombros. – Nunca tive chance para desenvolver isso, já que as más companhias sempre me acompanharam, desde criança.

Ela não disse isso. – Chris apertou mais Luciano.

Com todas as letras. – o amigo confirmou. – Não aperta mais senão eu conto para a sua mãe o que está fazendo!

Nos vemos no banquete. – Tina deu uma palmadinha no ombro de Hermione, e saiu devagar dali, com a cabeça erguida. Quando estava meio longe do grupo, Tina se virou e vendo que Christopher ainda segurava Luciano, (que parecia mais calmo), não resistiu a tentação de irritar os dois, mais um pouquinho. – Ei, Chris, acho melhor você soltar logo o Luciano, senão, podem pensar que vocês dois são fadinhas... – rindo ela apressou o passo, antes que os dois saíssem atrás dela.

Enfrentava qualquer um dos dois sozinha, mas não era louca de enfrentar os dois juntos!

G + L+ I+ V + P TC

Christopher soltou imediatamente Luciano. Iria atrás de Tina, e a esfolaria, coisa que ela estava merecendo a muito tempo.

Luciano até que não se importou muito, estava muito mais curioso para falar com o garoto loiro que Tina tinha "atropelado".

Qual o feitiço que você usou?

Feitiço? Por que acha que usei algum feitiço? – ele estava ligeiramente vermelho, até porque todos o encaravam, como se nunca o tivessem visto.

Tá brincando? Tina nunca pede desculpas a ninguém, e quando é obrigada, ofende a pessoa, para completar.

Eu não fiz nada...

Chris, você já viu a Tina bater em alguém, pedir desculpas e não ofender? Bom, eu não, e convivo com ela há seis anos.

Claro que já vi. Quando ela apronta e a mãe dela sofre as conseqüências.

Mãe não conta.

E você está interessado nisso? Bem, "anja", será que podia desculpar a minha amiga? Ela é meio rude e cabeça dura, mas tem um bom coração, isso posso garantir. – Christopher estava meio curvado, com um sorriso charmoso no rosto, voltado a Hermione.

Christopher, onde você se meteu? – a voz irritada de Draco se fez ouvir. Tanto Chris quanto Luciano respiraram fundo.

Como diz uma certa pessoa, "garrei" um nojo desse cara.

Nojo? Eu tenho ódio mesmo. Se as gatinhas escutassem metade das coisas que esse chato falou, apanharia tanto, que no dia seguinte, usaria um distintivo: "Amo os bruxos nascidos trouxas". – Chris e Luciano estouraram numa risada, enquanto se abaixavam, para passarem despercebidos ao sonserino.

Christopher Bryan Malfoy!

Teu primo tá chamando. – Luciano se endireitou para ver Gina melhor, que foi escondida por um Rony vermelho, na frente dela.

Perdeu alguma coisa, foi?

Não, mas estava...

Luciano, vamos antes que o mala mande os espíritos agourentos nos chamar.

E desde quando que eu tenho medo dos armários que seguem o teu primo?

Bom, eu estava me referindo às garotas, mas se você quer que elas venham...

Prefiro ir... – se contorcendo, deu uma espiada para Gina, antes de se virar. – mas acho que você devia esquecer que o teu primo existe.

É o que pretendo fazer, assim que formos selecionados... Ele vai sofrer a maldição Malfoy, se continuar me irritando.

Só a maldição Malfoy? Puxa, eu achei que fosse deixar os seus amigos se divertir também...

Os dois se viraram e continuaram caminhando.

Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? – Gina pediu, recebendo um olhar desconcertado de Neville.

Não faço a mínima idéia do que estão falando. – o garoto respondeu, olhando Hermione.

Todos eles são loucos. Sem exceção.

I+V+P+L+G TC

Jéssica e Tainá haviam cansado de esperar Tina (além do mais ela ainda teria que se trocar, já que com as curvas da estrada, quase vomitando o tempo inteiro, não quis arriscar a ficar de uniforme sujo), então, quando a garota chegou na porta da cabine, a encontrou vazia.

Elas estavam saindo do trem, quando olharam para ver o que distinguiam e arregalaram os olhos, ao perceber o tamanho do homem, que trazendo uma lanterna na mão, chamava:

Alunos do primeiro ano! Alunos do primeiro ano! Por aqui, e os brasileiros também!

Nossa, que homem... – Jessy deu um suspiro ao ver o homem enorme a sua frente.

Jessy, você só pensa nisso?

É claro que não! Eu penso em surf e homens. Futebol e homens. Estudar, homens... E tem outra coisa, que você quer mesmo que eu diga?

Esquece, mas por curiosidade, tem a ver com homens? – Tainá olhou Jessy, que deu uma risadinha maliciosa, enquanto balançava a cabeça, concordando.

Alunos do primeiro ano! Alunos do primeiro ano! – o homem continuava a chamar. – Os brasileiros também!

Que ótima forma de se referirem a nós... Brasileiros!

Tina estava atrás delas, dando um susto que as fez pularem.

Tina! – as duas a chamaram.

Da próxima vez, não assusta! – Jessy bronqueou.

Quase tive um enfarto! - Tainá reclamou.

Que nada, vocês são jovens e saudáveis. Quem é o armário quatro por três? Ele de altura deve dar o Luciano e o Christopher um em cima do outro.

Olha as piadinhas de mau gosto... Se eles te escutam, vão brigar contigo. – Jessy a avisou.

O dia que eu tiver medo de um nojento e de um macaco albino, não saio da cama. E eu disse em cima, não por cima, e tem muita diferença se quer saber. Quer que te explique?

Não, obrigada. Vai ir assim? – a blusa branca, de verão, com rendas, e o corsário vermelho não haviam sido trocados.

Vai demorar muito tempo para me trocar... será que alguma das senhoritas poderia me fazer o favor de transfigurar a minha roupa?

Pode deixar que eu faço isso. – Tainá se ofereceu. Puxou a varinha, e murmurou as palavras do feitiço. – _Uniformus escolaus Tupã!_

Tainá! – Tina colocou as mãos na cintura. Agora usava uma calça de moleton, azul marinha com uma camiseta da mesma cor, com o colarinho branco, e as mangas em verde e amarelo, com um enorme raio prateado na frente. E um par de tênis prateado com rosa. – O uniforme tem que ser de Hogwarts, guria, não da Tupã! E além do mais, essa roupa é horrível, se formos considerar que...

Será que vocês vão demorar muito para desocupar a porta? – Tina se virou e encontrou um par de olhos muito azuis, fitando as três, com cara de poucos amigos.

E será que a _princesa_ não pode esperar um instante? – Tina o enfrentou. – Já estamos saindo, e indelicadeza pelo visto não é exclusividade de trasgos. – virou-se para Tainá, que tinha os olhos surpresos. – Manda bala Tatá! E dessa vez pronuncie Hogwarts, por favor.

Tudo bem! – depois que pronunciou o feitiço, Tainá deu uma espiada no cara que falara com elas. Embora não fosse tão alto quanto os amigos, também era alto.

E _muito_ bonito.

Vamos logo gente, que o ar aqui dentro está muito quente, especialmente esse que está fumegando no meu cangote. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas vocês sabem... gênio quente é sinônimo de briga, coisa que sou totalmente contra.

Nós acreditamos nisso. – Tainá riu, enquanto Jessy revirava os olhos.

Especialmente por que pegamos detenção. – Tina murmurou, enquanto empurrava as outras meninas. Sempre conversando com elas em português.

Todas caíram na gargalhada.

Bom, eu sou Rúbeo Hagrid, professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e guarda-caça das terras de Hogwarts. Acomodem-se nos barcos, para que possamos ir até...

Barcos? – Tina perguntou em voz alta. O seu olhar era uma mistura de descrença e aflição.

Sim, senhorita. Barcos. Dividam-se, para que possamos atravessar o lago.

Professor, eu não quero ser chata, mas já sendo... Será que não posso ir a pé até o castelo? Esses barcos não parecem ser muito seguros, e sabe-se lá, Merlim, que espécie de animais vivem... Quero dizer, o senhor até pode saber, mas será que eles não são...

Coloquem-se nos barcos. Até hoje, senhorita ninguém morreu por cair no lago, se bem que o Denis Creevey já caiu atravessando, mas ele está muito bem, graças a Merlin. – Hagrid não tibeteou na resposta. Tina fez uma cara de desapontada.

Pelo menos eu tentei, né? E agora, pra completar esse dia perfeito, só falta ser selecionada para a Sonserina. Você - ela se virou para Jessyka que discutia com Tainá. – trate de agir como uma Granger, e se senta logo.

Eu já vou me sentar, mas primeiro... Tainá, queridinha, será que você não pode ir no mesmo barco que a Tina? Viu? Até combinam na primeira letra: T e T!

A irmã é sua! – Tainá se esquivou.

Mas que bela amiga você é! Na primeira oportunidade, cai com o corpo fora!

Pior seria se eu fosse a irmã dela.

Não precisa jogar na cara.

Chega as duas. A Tainá senta ali e você vem comigo Jessyka. E não abre esse bico mais, senão eu vou abrir o meu e enjoada do jeito que eu fico, sabe...

Já entendi... Não sou o Chris nem o Luciano, sabia?

Que peninha... Eu adoraria ter aqueles cabelos cacheados pretos.

Tina, você _tem_ cabelos cacheados pretos.

Sabe que eu tinha me esquecido? – ela riu.

Engraçadinha.

Muito mesmo. Mamãe adora o meu senso de humor.

- Menos quando ela é quem paga o pato.

- Não seja exagerada...

- Todos já estão nos seus lugares? Acho que esqueci de dizer que os barcos eram para quatro pessoas.

Tainá deu um gemido, quando Tina a arrastou para o barco, junto com elas.

- Sobrou para mim... Por que não arrasta o Chris ou o Lulu?

- Com o Chris eu me entendo depois. E Lulu parece uma beterraba gigante

- Como assim beterraba?

- Que outro vegetal você conhece que é rosa choque? – Tina tinha a expressão mais inocente que podia colocar no rosto.

- Odeio beterraba. – Jessy reclamou.

- Sei disso. Por que não me contou que a Hermy era monitora?

- Quem?

- A Hermione. Decidi dar um apelido para ela.

- Que vai odiar.

- Eu sei... por isso mesmo que escolhi esse apelido. Se ela gostar, não a chamo assim.

- Estou com pena da prima de vocês. Não podem pegar leve com ela?

- Poder, podemos, mas... – Tina se calou, quando Hagrid falou para partirem. – eu seguro o lampião.

- Folgada! – as duas disseram.

Nota: Oi gente! Deixar comentários não dói, sabiam? Se estiverem acompanhando e gostando (ou odiando conforme o caso) por favor, escrevam para a gente... Esse capitulo é mais para colocar em ordem a quantidade mesmo já que é o final do capitulo 04. capitulo 05, conforme me sobrar tempo para digitar. Mas espero receber comentários, ta? Senão vou fazer como uma amiga, que só vai publicar o capitulo 02 da fic dela, se recebesse muitos comentários. Espero não ter que fazer isso, senão... Não publico nada!


	5. Entrando no salao

!--

/--  
Capitulo V  
- Muito engraçado. – Jessy tinha o olhar furioso. – você é a vergonha da Tupã. Sabia muito bem que a Tina ia vomitar.  
- E quem mandou ela enfeitiçar o batom e me pintar?  
- E quem mandou você pegar o batom dela e pintá-la?  
Luciano e jessyka se encaravam, depois da travessia do lago. Luciano havia provocado ondas no lago, e por conseqüência, Tina vomitara novamente, em cima de Jessy. Hagrid tentara separar os dois, mas apenas depois de uma detenção fizera os dois se acalmar. Alias, modo de dizer, pois os dois continuavam a jogar farpas um contra o outro.  
- Deixa passar o natal, e você vai ver o que vai acontecer! – Jessy o ameaçou.  
- Chega os dois! Agora, vamos agir como adultos, e não como piralhos do primeiro ano! – Christopher se intrometeu.  
- Nem piralhos do primeiro ano agem assim. Vocês estão agindo como criancinhas idiotas, mesmo.  
- Ei, eu estou te defendendo! – Jessy argumentou.  
- Não se preocupa, a beterraba brasileira vai ter o seu castigo, tendo que entrar desse jeito. – Tina lançou um olhar desdenhoso a ele. Hagrid por fim os entregara a Minerva Macgonall, que se surpreendeu ao ver Christopher. Arregalara os olhos, e ficara um instante com a boca levemente aberta, para logo se recompor.  
Boa noite. Eu sou Minerva Macgonall, vice-diretora, diretora da casa da Grifinória e professora de Transfiguração.  
Onde tem Macdonald? Estou com uma fome...  
Tina, é macgonogall não macdonald. – Jessy falou calmamente.  
Diga isso pro meu estômago... Eu estou faminta!  
Luciano riu.  
- Você vive faminta, Tina.  
- Mas hoje não comi nada, só tomei água mineral com gás... becs! Odeio isso!  
- Mas pelo menos não vomitou mais tanto, não foi? – Tainá falou.  
- É claro, pois a possibilidade de tomar mais me deixou mais enjoada.. hã... – fez uma cara de nojo.  
Minerva tossiu levemente.  
Alunos. Façam uma fila e me acompanhem. – os brasileiros ficaram por últimos. Tina, Jessy e Tainá riram muito ao perceber que cristopher e Luciano não gostaram de ficarem por últimos, fato destacado pela altura deles.  
Quando chegaram as portas do Salão principal, a diretora fez um sinal para que todos esperassem.  
Vou ver se já estamos prontos para recebe-los. – Minerva entrou no salão e fechou a porta.  
Legal, ainda vamos ter que ficar esperando. Acho que vou sentar nessa escada.  
Se fizer isso, pode ficando por aqui. – Tina a avisou.  
Ninguém merece uma desgraça dessas como irmã.  
Eu ouvi isso!  
Quem disse que não para ti ouvir? – Tina estreitou os olhos quando escutou a resposta da irmã, que sorria debochadamente.  
Briga de irmãs agora? Podemos fazer a rodinha?  
Cala a boca Luciano! – Tina falou, enquanto Jessy sentava na escada, contrariando a irmã. Tainá ria, ainda mais com a raiva que apareceu no rosto de Tina.  
Ta tudo muito bom, muito bonito... mas dá para tirarem essa porcaria do meu rosto?  
Não! – tanto Jessy quanto Tina responderam. O engraçado é que responderam juntas.  
Pode tirar Tina? Ele já teve o que mereceu... Nós vamos entrar na Seleção, e esses ingleses são capazes de achar que os brasileiros em geral vivem em um carnaval eterno.  
Que carnaval, guria! Os ingleses acham nós vivemos na floresta mesmo. – Christopher respondeu a Tainá.  
Nós, como assim, senhor nascido em Bristol?  
Em primeiro lugar, eu fui criado no país mais bonito que já conheci.  
Desde quando que você saiu do Brasil? Você foi para lá quando tinha um ano. – Jessy implicou.  
Em segundo, nenhum pais supera o Brasil em beleza feminina.  
Obrigada, obrigada. – Tina colocou a mão no peito, se achando.  
Convencida... – Jessy cantarolou. – e voltando ao assunto da floresta, eles acham que nós moramos em florestas e caçamos animais para comer.  
A sorte do Chris e do Lulu é que eles tem muita serventia para nós matarmos eles. – Tina comentou inocente. Os adolescentes a olharam com surpresa. Até sem comer ela continuava a fazer brincadeiras.  
E em terceiro, eu tenho dupla nacionalidade, porque meus pais se naturalizaram brasileiros e... Vocês não precisam mais saber da minha vida! – ele ficou irritado com a expressão de deboche no rosto das garotas.  
Eu conheço a sua vida, Galinaço. Até mais do que gostaria.  
Como assim? – Luciano ficou confuso.  
Esquece. Detalhes tão medíocres não devem ser mencionados. – Tina virou-se de costas, quando Luciano entrou na frente de Christopher.  
Ela não vale uma detenção. – Jessy quase levou um tapa na cabeça. Se não tivesse se esquivado...  
Tina, deixa de ser malvada. Limpa a cara desse estrupício. – Tainá falou quase ordenando.  
Obrigado pela parte que me toca.  
Prefere que eu te chame do que?  
Crianças... a bruxa velha está quase voltando...  
Humpff! – Luciano bufou. Tina olhou para tainá que confirmou com a cabeça. Tirou a varinha, e limpou o rosto do moreno.  
Não vá se acostumando. – falou alguns momentos antes da porta do salão principal se abrir. Todos por um momento ficaram boquiabertos. Tainá ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para ver melhor.  
É lindo...  
Esplendoroso...  
Tá é lindo, mas não é tanto assim! A tupã também é linda!  
É mas, nem se compara a um castelo. Onde se passam as mais belas historias infantis? Em uma casa-grande ou em um castelo? Te respondo: em um castelo!  
Deixa de ser exagerada. –Haviam fileiras duplas, e Cris e Luciano pularam de últimos na frente de Tina e Tainá. Tainá continuava a usar os colares, ficando constrangida ao perceber que as garotas a observavam com deboche. A situação ficou pior, e sua face atingiu uma coloração vermelha ao escutar Tina xingar baixinho.

Cretinas! Se não tem respeito por um estilo diferente de ser, deviam usar sacos de papel na cabeça!  
Ei, tainá, não fica deprimida não! O dia que essas mocreias souberem a diferença entre um cagado...  
Cágado! – Christopher, tainá e Tina corrigiram juntos.  
Que seja! Entre um cágado e um jabuti! Mas retomando, eu digo, o dia que elas souberem, você vai ser a miss universo!  
Luciano, a Tainá é muito bonita, viu, cego!  
E porque você acha que eu estou tentando reconquistar ela, Albino? – Tina ignorou a pequena discussão entre os dois, e espiou procurando Hermione. Ela estava no meio do ruivo e do moreno que tinham ido na casa da prima. Tina deu um sorrisinho, e acenou, dando uma risadinha perversa.  
Jessy o que você acha de continuarmos irritando a Hermy? Jessy? – Chris e Luciano só apontaram para trás, e tamparam os ouvidos em seguida. Tainá tampou os ouvidos depressa, ao ver Tina virando a cabeça. Jessy estava encostada na porta do Salão principal, conversando com garoto. – JESSYKA KRISTINA!  
Meu nome! – Jessy gritou de volta, continuando a conversar com ele.  
Tina nem se virou.  
Vocês dois, pegando aquela garota e trazendo ela aqui, agora. – falou entre os dentes. Jessy não tinha noção de hora?  
Ela não tem noção de volume? – Luciano pediu a Christopher, que balançou a cabeça.  
Lembra aquela pegadinha, misturar uma girafa com papagaio o que dá? Alto falante? Brrrg! Resposta errada! A resposta correta é: Tina Granger!  
Os dois falaram isso longe dos ouvidos da garota. Embora não quisessem admitir, ela ficava muito perigosa mal-humorada..

- Pelo menos a Tina não estragou a surpresinha que eu preparei para o draco. – Chris deu uma risadinha.  
- Que surpresa? – Luciano e Christopher puxaram Jessy pelos braços, e ela ficou reclamando.  
- Ei, que é isso agora?  
- Pergunta pra Tina. Foi ela quem mandou.  
- Decididamente, vocês dois não passam de dois cachorrinhos bem mandados! Me solta! – ela se desvencilhou, marchando até onde estavam a irmã e Tainá. – bonita idéia, Maria Kristina!  
- Não mais que a sua! Onde já se viu, ficar conversando com um garoto, na frente de todo mundo...  
- Quer dizer que eu podia ter ficado conversando com ele, escondida? – um sorriso malicioso, fazendo a irmã franzir a testa.  
- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Olha quem está ali. – Tina indicou com a cabeça draco.  
- Ai, ninguém merece... – quando passaram, Jessy abanou um tchauzinho para Hermione e os garotos, mas quando viu draco, atirou um beijinho para ele, que estufou o peito, conversando com os dois armários que tinha do lado.  
- Tem noção do que está fazendo? – Chris não resistiu em provoca-la.  
- Começando a irritar um idiota? E por falar nisso, o seu primo tem a cantada pior que a do Luciano!  
- É a falta de convivência com um especialista... – Christopher ficou indignado quando Tina e Tainá caíram na gargalhada. – ta bom, não sou, mas pelo menos o Luciano tem praticado muito...  
- Dá pra vocês trocarem de assunto? Eu estou escutando!  
- Isso é pra você aprender...  
- A cantar as garotas...  
- De um modo...- a frase seguinte foi dita por todos.  
- MAIS INTELIGENTE! – as risadas acompanharam o resto do caminho. Luciano fingiu-se envergonhado, mas aproveitava para dar uma espiada ao redor, dando uma atencao em especial as garotas. Quando estavam na frente, eles encararam a diretora da grifinória com a maior cara de anjos que podiam fazer. Um chapeu estava sobre um banquinho, e do nada, um rasgo como se fosse uma boca abri-se e uma musica comecou a ecoar por todo salao.

_"quando os quatro grandes amigos  
Uniram-se..."_

- Depois dizem que os ingleses não fazem suruba... - Luciano levou um tapa de Chris.  
- Uniram-se nesse sentido quer dizer que eles sentaram-se juntos e comecaram a planejar e ensinar.  
Christopher nao falando uma besteira, quando tinha uma oportunidade de ouro daquelas? As garotas o olharam espantadas.

- Quanto

- a tia

- te bateu

- para que

- voce nao

- falasse

- besteiras? - Tina e Jessy iam intercalando as palavras.

taina havia se postado meio a margem, e quando a musica comecou ela se colocou no meio de tina e jessy, que traduziam nos ouvidos dela a musica. Quando terminou, e comecou a seleção realmente, jessy afrouxou a gravata.

Gravata para garotas... francamente, é o fim da picada.

Ora, gravatas femininas são muito sexys... imagina o que você pode fazer com uma delas. - Chris deu uma piscadinha, que jessy nao percebeu, pois estava encarando a professora minerva, enquanto sussurava, apontando para gravata.

Será que nao dá para a gente tirar essa porcaria?

Jessy, é uniforme!- Tina resmungou, antes de Minerva balançar a cabeça em negativa, e olhar para uma das mesas.

Querem saber como eu me sinto? - ela pegou a parte que caia da gravata e ergueu-alto, arregalando os olhos, e falando com uma voz estrangulada. - Como Tiradentes.

Para voce ser comparada a Joaquim Maria da Silva Xavier falta muito, especialmente a barba, e um bando de inconfidentes.

Luciano, me faz um favorzinho? Fecha a boca! Porque se comecar com a mania da Tina e da taina, que alías hoje está muito quieta, vai apanhar, eu juro!

Pessoas do meu Brasil varonil, como diz aquele personagem que eu nunca lembro o nome, pra variar, vamos dar o grito de guerra da tropa de choque, ou vamos ficar bem comportadinhos? - Tina pediu como quem nao quer nada.

Comportadinhos? Nós? De maneira alguma! - Chris respondeu. - Vamos gritar, no minimo com um efeito Sonorus, menos a Tina.

Porque eu nao posso gritar?

Gritar voce pode, nao pode é usar o efeito Sonorus... - ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas,

quando ela limpou a garganta. - Sem chances mesmo, Tina! Eu não tenho aparelho de surdez!

caso você se esqueca, o grito tem duas partes – Tainá lembrou, franzindo a testa

Já está decidido. A tina puxa, e nós vamos no embalo. - Luciano falou com um tom mandão.

Gostei desse cara. - Tina falou mexendo a mao. Por fim, o primeiro nome dos alunos transferidos foi chamado.

- luciano Galhaço! - os juntos juntaram-se em uma roda, colocando o braço direito para dentro da roda, todos juntos.

Prontos? - com um aceno de cabeça, todos puxaram o ar.

Tropa de choque! - Tina puxou o grito, que todos terminaram de falar, juntos com ela.

Pega um pega geral, também vai pegar você!

Imploro perdão pelo tempo que não publiquei... Se ainda existir alguem que esteja lendo essa fic, e quiser dar um oi... nem que seja bem sussurado... nós agradecemos! BEijos!


	6. Seleção

Hermione sentia o rosto corado de tanta vergonha. Nunca imaginara, que Jessy e Tina se comportassem de maneira tão... Tão... Ela nem conseguia pensar em um termo para definir o comportamento.  
- Realmente, elas são piores que Jorge e Fred. Ai! - Rony olhou para Gina, que o tinha cutucado. Deu de ombros.  
- Mione, olha o lado positivo disso.  
- Tem lado positivo?  
- Malfoy está tão envergonhado quanto você. Olha lá. - Harry indicou Malfoy, que estava corado também. Falava alguma coisa a Crabe e Goyle, e os dois armários começaram a rir, parando quando ele lançou um olhar feio a eles.  
- Ora docinho, se são primas da Hermione, com certeza são pessoas boas. - o comentário partiu de Lilá, coisa que fez Harry e Rony quase vomitarem. Neville havia sumido durante a viagem do trem, voltando um pouco antes da chegada.  
Apenas haviam compreendido onde ele estava, quando lilá havia aparecido toda sorrisos, e agarrado o grifinório, tentando-o levar para um outro lado da mesa. Neville por fim, conseguiu convencê-la a sentar com eles. A garota não gostou nem um pouco, quando soube que Tina havia beijado Neville no rosto.  
- Bem, agora só falta saber o que elas vão aprontar... – Rony por um momento, tentou ser engraçado, mas quando viu o olhar de Hermione, desistiu. Virou-se para falar com Neville, mas ele mantinha os olhos fixos nos alunos a serem selecionados, com uma expressão pensativa no rosto.  
- O que foi Neville? Se apaixonou pela prima da Mione? – Harry tentou brincar, mas surpreendeu-se com a expressão séria no rosto do amigo. – eu estava brincando só...  
-Não é isso.., Eu... Conheço aquele rosto... Só não me lembro de onde...  
-Bom, pelo que você nos falou, ela não te empurrou no beco diagonal?  
-Sim, mas não é de lá...  
- Eu não acredito que estando aqui do seu lado, você está falando de uma outra garota.  
- Não é de uma garota que eu estou falando, Lilá!  
- Eu não sabia que você tinha um primo que gostava de se vestir de mulher, Hermione. – Simas quase levou um tapa de Parvati, que estava grudada no braço dele.  
- Que coisa para se dizer, Simas!  
Hermione ficou calada por um momento, mas sabia exatamente do que Neville estava falando.  
- Não se preocupe, Neville. Quando você se lembrar do porque acha o rosto de Tina conhecido, só se lembre de não agir tempestivamente.  
- Você está falando do que, mione?  
- Eu? Nada.  
Eles não acreditaram, especialmente depois que Hermione passou a se interessar em observar as primas, e não comentou nada, quando Tina virou-se e apontou para eles, em seguida mostrou Draco. Inclinou-se, falando alguma coisa, tendo no rosto uma expressão de deboche.  
- Ela está falando de Malfoy.  
- Como você sabe?  
- Quem mais vocês conhecem que faz essa cara de nojo? – ela franziu a testa, quando Tina estufou o peito, e os amigos dela começaram a rir. Já fazia uns três minutos que o moreno de cabelos cacheados estava sentado, e ele fazia sinais de negativo e positivo de vez em quando.

TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC

Tina e Jessy viraram-se outra vez, e Tina sorrindo acenou para eles. Em seguida olhou para Malfoy, juntou as sobrancelhas e virou-se para o primo de Malfoy.

- Por que ele não se parece com um rato?  
- Um mero detalhe, totalmente sem relevância, que podemos ignorar muito bem.  
- Ah, Tina fala sério. Imagina se eu começar a te chamar de...  
- Quer apanhar antes de terminar de falar essa palavra?  
- Nem pensar. Mas trocando de alhos para bugalhos... você reparou no morcegao?  
- Onde? – ela começou a olhar os alunos, até que Chris começou a rir.  
- Na mesa dos professores. Ah, vocês sabiam que não são as únicas Granger da escola? Meu primo falou que tem uma monitora sangue... – ele calou-se ante o olhar de Tainá e Jessy. Tina ou não escutou por estar distraída ou não quis se incomodar.  
- Ahn... – ela procurou entre os professores. – ei, não é um caso tão desesperador... se papai colocar as mãos e os bisturis em ação...  
- Chris, olha o jeito que você fala. É um professor! – Tainá protestou.  
- Escuta, futura águia, professor ou não é um morcegão! – ele mostrou-lhe a língua. – o meu pai conta, que quando ele estudava, tinha um grupinho de grifinórios, que viviam atazando um sonserino, morcegão, ranhoso...  
- E não sei se vocês repararam, mas esse aí também merece o titulo de seboso... Olha o cabelo dele! – Jessy fez a observação inocentemente. Tina só ria. Tainá bufou. Eles não tinham jeito, de maneira nenhuma!  
-Mon dieu,vocês não tem jeito mesmo...  
- Lufa-Lufa! – o chapéu seletor anunciou. Jessy e Tina se olharam... e caíram na gargalhada. Batendo palmas, começaram a cantar:  
- Lulu está na Lufa-Lufa! Lulu está na Lufa-Lufa!  
- Jean Greyan! – Minerva chamou um outro aluno, dessa vez do primeiro ano. Ele tinha sardas no rosto e cochichava com uma menina loirinha. Ambos tinham os cabelos cacheados, embora os do garoto fossem castanhos.  
- Por mim, nos podíamos dar esse apelido a ele. Morcegão Seboso!  
- Vocês não se atrevam! Eu vou escrever para a mãe de vocês contando tudo!  
- Tainá, desde quando nós obedecemos você?  
- Quando estamos totalmente encrencados. Agora... – ela virou-se para os alunos. – Se eu não me engano, daqui a pouco vai ser a vez da Jessy.  
- Grifinória!  
- Esse garoto é esperto. Coitado de mim, que estou condenado a ficar com as mocréias mais mocréias do mundo bruxo. E se vai ser vez da Jessy, por que...  
- Jéssica Granger!  
- A Tina vai querer ficar olhando para o draco? – Christopher concluiu o pensamento, após minerva ter chamado a garota. Tainá respondeu.  
- Para ver a cara do seu primo. Se bem que ainda não caiu a ficha para ele.  
- Caiu a ficha?  
- Granger, Chris. Não te lembra nada?  
- Duas garotas barulhentas que são nascidas trouxa? – até Tainá o olhou com uma expressão desconsolada.  
- Não vale a pena explicar.  
- Eu não sei se prefiro ouvir isso a ser surda. – Tainá resmungou, vendo que Draco arregalava os olhos, quando Jessy começou a se afastar.  
- Vocês não vão me desejar boa sorte?  
-- Boa sorte. – Tina nem a olhou. Até Tainá estava se divertindo com a mescla de surpresa e horror que passava no rosto do sonserino loiro. Tina atirou um beijo para a irmã, e voltou a olhar com rapidez para o mesmo.  
- O que está acontecendo com ele? Até parece que viu o próprio pai pe...  
- Christopher! – Tainá e Tina o reprenderam juntas.  
- Está bem, mas que ele está com uma cara estranha, ah isso ele está!  
Dessa vez, as duas garotas apenas se olharam e suspiraram.

jessica foi até o banquinho. sentou-se e macgonal colocou o chapeu seletor.  
- ora, ora, que temos aqui? - jessy escutou uma voz ecoando na sua cabeça. - uma legitima...

- CALA A BOCA CHRIS! - A voz foi abafada pelo grito de Tina, que provavelmente tinha sido irritada por Chris. o loiro nao tinha muita nocao de perigo, pois sorriu e abaixou-se, cochichando no ouvido dela. Tina arregalou os olhos, deu um passo para trás e... PLAFT.  
os cinco dedos de Tina ficaram marcados na bochecha do adolescente, que fez uma cara desconsolada, enquanto massageava a bochecha.  
- EI, isso doeu, sabia? - O grito dele, nao foi tao alto quanto a resposta da garota.  
- Se nao fosse para doer eu nao batia! - Tina se afastou dele, virando-lhe as costas. o pé esquerdo batia repetidas vezes no chao, dando vazao a raiva que sentia.  
- Esses dois... não tem jeito mesmo! - Jessy pensou divertida, observando a cena. Desde que se conheciam, Tina e Chris brigavam feito cão e gato, agora quando o assunto era se ajudarem... nao precisavam falar duas vezes.  
- Voce tem muita ambição garota... será que vou fazer o certo ao te colocar na Sonserina? - a voz do Chapeu Seletor se fez ouvir novamente na cabeça de Jessy.

sonserina nao, sonserina nao, sonserina nao. - jessy implorou, lembrando-se do que chris lhe falara. Que Draco estava naquela casa. E ela nao queria ser obrigada a conviver com aquele cara mais que o absolutamente necessario.

sonserina nao... Bom, entao vou precisar buscar outra casa para voce... inteligente... hahãn... muito corajosa tambem... Entao... GRifinoria!

o comunicado do chapeu foi recebido com muitos aplausos e assobios, na mesa da grifinoria, com excecao de hermione.

o que eu fiz pra merecer esse castigo? - ela nao reparou que na mesa da sonserina, draco tambem estava paralisado. ELE tinha CANTADO uma grifinoria SANGUERUIM! que eram primas, ele nao duvidava, pois as mencoes que seu primo Christopher havia feito das amigas que ele tinha no Brasil, eram muito claras.

neville tambem estava em estado de choque, mas por motivos que só Hermione conseguia perceber. Tina era muito parecida, com Belattrix Lestrange, antes de ir para Azkaban. pelo que ela conhecia do genio da prima, ou ele esquecia disso rapidamente ou iria estar BEM encrencado... quando Jessica sentou-se junto a eles, tinha um sorriso alegre.

- Joan Grey! - Minerva chamou a proxima da lista, uma menina de cabelos até a cintura, bem loiros e lisos.

- oi meninos... sabe, antonio - ela se dirigiu a harry. - voce nao imagina o prazer que é encontrar com voce outra vez.

- antonio? - rony pediu com a testa franzida.

- antonio banderas.

- antonio banderas tem os olhos castanhos. - hermione cortou jessy, que sorriu mais amplamente e piscou o olho para ele.

ah, mas podemos fazer de conta que tem verdes. se bem que voce é muito mais bonito que ele.

harry tinha os olhos arregalados, as bochechas esquentando a cada palavra que jessy proferia.  
quando ela terminou, nao havia uma unica parte do seu rosto que nao estivesse escarlate.

- grifinoria? - Snape olhou para alvo, que tambem parecia confuso.

- bem, talvez o chapeu tenha se enganado... - flint devolveu a afirmacao, que o mestre de pocoes estava pensando.

- agora só nos resta esperar um pouco, ver o que o chapeu termina por fazer... - Alvo alisou a barba branca, pensando que talvez fosse mesmo a hora de trocar o chapeu seletor.

Tina sentou-se no banquinho, percebendo que ficara bem em frente a mesa da grifinória. jessy havia se sentado junto com a prima e aqueles dois amigos dela. isso ia render muita brincadeira dela, ah se ia!  
Antes da tal macdonald lhe colocar o chapeu, tina acenou para jessy e sorriu, percebendo que a prima havia feito uma careta.  
Minerva colocou o chapeu na sua cabeça, tina cruzou as pernas,estendeu osbraços fechando os dedos indicador e polegar num circulo.  
Tina, lugar de meditacao é no banheiro! - Chris gritou, depois traduzindo em voz baixa para Tainá, que deu uma risadinha.  
- Completamente opostas! - o chapeu pareceu se assombrar da constatação. - Com forças iguais, sentimentos semelhantes... Lealdade, coragem... Voce se enquadra bem na...  
outra vez nao! - Tina protestou em silencio, endireitando-se as costas, fechando os punhos com força.  
Droga! - Harry apertou a cicatriz.  
o que aconteceu? - Simas questionou, recebendo alguns olhares enviasados de Hermione e Rony.  
- A cicatriz está doendo. - Rony respondeu, olhando preocupada para ele.  
- Duas vezes no mesmo dia! É muita coincidencia... - Mione olhou com o canto de olho para Jessy, que apertava o pulso.  
- E entao Rabicho, onde está? - a voz fria de Voldemort fez harry apertar os olhos, tentando descobrir do que ele estava falando.  
- Talvez milorde nao vá gostar... A selecao nao terminou...  
- Onde está? - a voz exaltada ecoou na mente de Harry com força.  
- Gri... Grifinória, milord.  
- O QUE? GRIFINORIA? COMO UM DESCENDENTE DE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN PODE ESTAR NA GRIFINORIA? - Harry percebeu que como num sonho estava em uma sala, Voldemort caminhava a passos largos. - Mal, MUITO MAL! - ele estacou de supetao e os olhos vermelhos voltaram-se a Rabicho, que estremeceu. - E a irma? - perguntou em um tom mais calmo.  
- Mi... milorde disse para eu ver qual casa tinha ficado e eu nao im imaginei que ...  
- SAIA DAQUI SEU INERGUMENO E VOLTE IMEDIATAMENTE A HOGWARTS! PRECISO DESCOBRIR ONDE A IRMÃ VAI FICAR!  
- é cla... claro!  
voldemort virou-se novamente, recomecando a andar. virou-se para o ponto onde harry estava.  
- Potter, nao vai estragar os meus planos dessa vez... NAO VAI! - voldemort estava falando sozinho, e embora Harry quisesse ficar ali, um puxão no braço o trouxe de volta.  
- Harry, o que voce viu? - Hermione estava preocupada.  
- Ele... outra vez. Conversamos depois, está bem? - ele deu-lhe uma olhada significativa. por um momento, parecia que ela ia discordar, mas como pensasse melhor, fez que sim com a cabeca.

Jessy estava alheia a conversa que eles travavam. Continuava a apertar o pulso, com força. Tina ainda não havia sido selecionada, mas jessy tinha certeza de uma coisa. Não iria para a Sonserina.  
Elas tinham tido referencias suficientes para saber que havia um bando de idiotas nessa casa. Embora Chris não dissesse nada, perceberam que o pai dele estava fazendo pressão para que ele ficasse ali, pois não havia um único Malfoy que não tivesse passado pela sonserina, ela quase podia escutar o loiro repetindo as palavras do pai.  
- O que foi Jessy? – Hermione voltou o olhar especulativo para a prima, que não gostou.  
- Nada. Só estou torcendo. Sonserina não, sonserina não... Vai que a Tina enlouquece e resolve pedir para ir para a...  
- SONSERINA! – o chapéu anunciou. E apenas na cabeça de Tina, ele murmurou. – Espero que encontre as respostas que deseja...

Chris estava rindo com Tainá, debochando ainda do morcegao, quando escutou a seleção de Tina. Ficou tão pálido que Tainá se assustou.  
- O que...  
- Ela não pode ficar na Sonserina, Tainá. Ela não pode! – balançou a cabeça, tentando organizar as idéias.  
- Por que não, Chris? Que eu saiba a Tina...  
- É nascida trouxa. Aquelas cobras vão acabar com ela...  
- Tem certeza que é só por isso que você está preocupado?  
- E por que mais estaria? – quando tina passou por eles, ele a instigou, sem se preocupar que a escola inteira acompanhasse o dialogo. – por que não fez como eu te falei?  
- Chris, oficialmente você não é meu pai, meu avô e muito menos meu NAMORADO, para SONHAR em me dar ordens! E depois... Nem aquele projeto de bola de beisebol, que você chama de gato te obedece!  
- Não fala assim do Bola de Neve! Ele e o dono têm sentimentos sabia? E depois, é sabido que os gatos são independentes! – mexer com o gato persa branquíssimo que ele possuía desde os dez anos de idade era pior que xingar a mãe para Chris.  
- Quanta sensibilidade! – Tina revirou os olhos, passando reto.  
- Esta acontecendo alguma coisa. Chris, pode começar a falar. O que você sabe?  
- Que agora eu vou ter que ir pra Sonserina. Essa louca não vai durar uma noite se não tiver proteção. Meus planos de ser o primeiro Malfoy na Grifinória foram pro ralo! – ele fingiu-se de estar desconsolado.

Tina caminhava com o queixo erguido. Estava andando com os olhos fixos em Jessy. Tinha intenções de ficar em linha reta com a irmã, para ao menos conversar com mímica com ela. Essas intenções, até que um certo loiro de olhos cinza, lhe barrar.  
- Onde, você pensa que vai sentar?  
- Garanto que no seu colo é que não. Tenho alergia a loiros Malfoy. – ela virou-se para o garoto que elas haviam encarado na porta do vagão. – Sabe, acho que acabei caindo na melhor casa... – piscou para o moreno que estava do lado de Draco, que estava rindo.  
- Escuta aqui sua sangue-ruim, se acha que vou permitir...  
- E desde quando você é alguém que pode me proibir de alguma coisa? – o tom frio de Tina não dava pistas do temperamento explosivo.  
- Eu sou monitor da Sonserina. – Draco se levantou, tentando intimidá-la.  
- Grande porcaria. Eu também era monitora. Agora, dragãozinho de pelúcia, sugiro uma coisa...  
- Há, com um comportamento idiota desses, você uma monitora?  
- Existem mais mistérios entre a terra e o céu, que nos permite descobrir a nossa vã filosofia. – Tina citou, cerrando os olhos.  
- Está me ameaçando, Granger?  
- Ameaçando? Não. Mas você tem que pedir pro seu priminho, o que aconteceu a ultima vez que ele não quis agir com cavalheirismo.  
- Posso não ser primo deles, mas você pode dizer o que aconteceu? – Blaise Zabine pediu com curiosidade. Draco o olhou com vontade de esgana-lo.  
- Claro. Descobrimos que o loiro Malfoy fica uma gracinha com um laço cor de rosa no cabelo, combinando com o vestido menininha que coloquei nele.  
Blaise Zabine esparramou-se na mesa, as gargalhadas frenéticas sacudindo-lhe o corpo. Aqueles que conheciam Malfoy sabiam que ele agora iria ficar ali só para não receber ordens de uma garota. Ainda mais que obviamente era nascida trouxa.  
- Ele pode desperdiçar a companhia de uma garota bonita, mas não sou burro de fazer o mesmo. – falou se afastando um pouco de Malfoy, dando um espaço, que convidou Tina para ocupar, ainda entre risos. Depois que estava sentada, Tina virou-se com um sorriso triunfante para Draco, que levantou-se irritado.  
- Me recuso a comer junto de uma sangue-ruim! – saiu do salão, como se fosse perseguido por cachorros.  
- Bem, tem um lado positivo nisso, agora tem mais espaço na mesa. – Tina afastou-se alguns centímetros de Blaise, que fez uma careta.  
- Um lado negativo você quer dizer, não é? Blaise Zabine. – apresentou-se.  
- Tina. Só me chame de Maria se quiser que eu não responda.  
- Bem, então Maria, o que você acha que tem de especial que pode entrar para a Sonserina. – o "anjo do vagão" falou, fazendo Tina apertar os dentes.  
- Bom, para começar, existem diversos motivos para que eu tenha certeza que não sou... Ai! – Tina deu um pulo, ao ver um rato passando. Ficou de pé no banco, enquanto tentava ver onde aquela bola de pelos iria ir. A dor que sentira no ombro desaparecera quase que por completo, mas ainda sentia algumas agulhadas de vez em quando. - O que você estava pedindo mesmo? – ela pediu, depois que percebeu que o rato havia ido em frente, provavelmente achar algum pedaço de queijo em outra mesa.  
- Do que você não tem para estar na Sonserina. – ele falou em um tom sarcástico que fez Tina dar um sorriso complacente.  
- Ah é mesmo. Eu não sou... Estupida, burra, preconceituosa... – Conforme ia falando, Tina enumerava as "qualidades" nos dedos. – Tenho senso de humor, sei contar piadas, enxergo muito bem... apesar dos óculos.  
- Christopher Malfoy. – A voz de minerva fez Tina ficar em expectativa. Ela não tinha percebido o tempo passar.  
- Estou esperando. – A voz seca do loiro bonitinho fez tina revirar os olhos.  
- E se você acha que vou perder a besteira que o Chris vai falar, está doido.  
Vocês se conhecem a muito tempo? – blaise perguntou, recebendo um assentimento com a cabeça.  
Desde que aprendi socar com vontade. – ela riu. – mais ou menos uns...  
- GRIFINORIA? ESTÁ DOIDO? MEU PAI CORTA O MEU... – Chris pareceu perceber o que estava berrando e sentou-se com uma onda violenta de rubor no rosto.

Todas as mesas começaram a rir. Tina encostou a cabeça no ombro de Blaise, escondendo o rosto. Quando tirou, secava lagrimas dos olhos.

- Era disso que eu estava falando.

- SONSERINA! – o chapéu não pareceu muito contente de dizer a casa onde ele ficaria.

Chris tirou o chapéu e o entregou rapidamente a Minerva. Foi até onde Tina estava sentada.

- Parabéns. Acaba de ganhar o posto de palhaço da Sonserina. – o loiro falou secamente.

Obrigado. É bom ver que o meu posto não estava ocupado... Pena que o de Mala maior já esteja. Draco fica uma gracinha desse jeito. - ele deu uma piscada para o loiro, que estreitou os olhos e nao respondeu, virando-se por breves momentos para a mesa da grifinória.  
Tina deu uma risadinha, encarando Chris.  
- já perdeu um monte de pontos com as mocréias da casa. - a palavra mocreias foi dita em portugues.  
- tomara mesmo. já pensou eu tendo que encarar a cara de buldogue? se eu fosse um cachorro, até que ia, mas como homem... - arrepiou-se. - Aposto que nem o draco aguenta.  
- Voces estao falando por acaso da pansy?  
- nao sei do chris, mas estou me referindo a uma monitora com um brasao com a cobra.  
- pansy. - tanto o loiro quanto Blaise Zabine confirmaram juntos.  
- é a namorada do seu primo.  
- Agora estou entendendo porque ele relutou tanto em me apresentar a ela. eu tambem ficaria envergonhado de namorar aquilo! -  
o loiro ao seu lado deu um sorriso disfarcado. Pelo que ele sabia, Malfoy fingia aturar o chiclete para dar as suas... voltinhas... pelos corredores que levavam a torre da Grifinoria.  
não que ele dissesse alguma coisa aos colegas... mas ele era muito observador... e uma certa ruiva depois dos passeios "ocasionais" do sonserino, ficava com os olhos brilhantes...  
Chris conseguiu conduzir a conversa para topicos mais divertidos... até conseguiu arrancar uma risada do loiro!  
na mesa da Grifinória, Harry sentia-se inquieto, mas procurava nao demonstrar. procurara por diversas vezes, entre os alunos que estavam entrando ali, quem poderia ser o descendente de Salazar Slyterin.  
Um descendente, Voldemort dissera. um garoto.  
olhou com inquietacao o garoto que havia sido selecionado para a Grifinoria, antes da prima de Mione. Não conseguiu lembrar o nome dele. Iria pesquisar mais tarde. Tinha certeza que se falasse daquilo para Rony e Hermione, os dois grudariam no garoto pior que pulgas em um cachorro.  
Decidiu guardar suas suspeitas para si, por um momento.  
O chapeu pelo visto havia se cansado de tentar escolher alguma casa razoavel para os alunos, pois nem em dois minutos os novos alunos eramk selecionados.  
logo chegou a vez daquela garota com colares extravagantes. Minerva nem havia colocado direito o chapeu, quando ele gritou "corvinal".  
Alem da mesa aplaudir, os amigos dela fizeram o mesmo. O primeiro a ser selecionado levou um copo na cabeça, atirado pela prima de cabelos negros de Hermione, apos subir na mesa e ficar gritando coisas que eles nao conseguiam entender.  
Por um momento, os dois pares de olhos verdes se cruzaram. E havia um brilho travesso nos da garota.

Ao contrario do que acontecia nos ultimos anos, Dumbledore ao erguer-se tinha a face solene.  
- Bem... Estamos aqui para... dizer boas-vindas aos nossos novos alunos.  
- pelo que eu lembrava, ele so dizia duas palavras e mandava todo mundo comer. - o loiro murmurou, lancando um olhar especulativo a mesa dos professores. um certo alguem, fora de hogwarts ficaria maluca, quando descobrisse _quem _estava na sonserina...  
- E em face de novos acontecimentos , Hogarts decidiu abrir espaço para a transferencia de alunos em idade avançada... - o discurso de Dumbledore prosseguia.  
- Ele me faz sentir uma velhota reumatica! - Tina resmungou.  
- Os melhores alunos da Tupã, que hoje iniciam novamente o ano escolar...  
- DE QUEM ELE TÀ FALAMDO? - Jessy tinha a testa franzida, ao questionar Mione. sem deixar a prima responder, virou-se para a irma, que bufava e apontava para o proprio peito, Chris, Luciano e Tainá.  
- De voces. - Qaundo respondeu, Mione carregou o cenho.  
- Como assim nos? - Chris colocou a mao no queixo.  
- Chris, nós tinhamos as notas mais altas da Tupã... - Tina resmungou em voz baixa.  
- E o pior comportamento da escola!  
- FOI POR ISSO QUE A RAINHA DO DESERTO ADOROU QDO FICOU SABENDO QUE A GENTE TAVA INDO EMBORA! - luciano gritou em portugues.  
- O nome da professora é PRISCILA! - TAina retrucou a Jessy que sorriu.  
- Disso nós sabemos... AGORA CALA A BOCA, CHRISTOPHER BRIAN OU EU VOU...  
- Tirar a roupa? To doido pra ver isso. - Chris sorriu, levando um chute por baixo da mesa.  
- Idiotice tem hora! - Tina resmungou. O loiro gemeu e apalpou a perna.  
- Essa foi golpe baixo! - Tina colocou um dedo sobre os lábios.  
- E apenas tenho mais uma coisa a dizer... Aproveitem o jantar! - Dumblendore encerrou o discurso.  
- Até que enfim! - Tina nao conteve-se em comemorar. - To começando a gostar do papai noel disfarçado!


End file.
